Forever Together? or Forever broken?
by horsegal523
Summary: Ally's a shy girl who no one knows. Austin is an outgoing, music loving boy who everyone knows. Ally can't stand him. What happens when they are paired up together and she has to tutor him. will Austin show Ally that he's not at all what people think he is and that he's a normal boy? or will Ally just go on hating him and they be forever broken? or will they be forever together?
1. Chapter 1: Flirts & Annoyences

Ally's Pov.

I was sitting on the floor below my locker, writing in my songbook about a boy.

_Dear diary/journal/songbook:_

_There's this really annoying boy in my school. His name is Austin Moon._

_He's a popular boy. I don't see how! I mean he thinks he's cool when he's not. Omigosh, here comes!_

_I'll write in you later._

_~Ally._

I slammed my book closed as Austin Moon walked by.

He stoped and looked down at me.

"Sup" He said nodding at me.

"What do you want, Blondie?" I said.

"Well, gee, someone woke up on the wrong side of a bad hair day!" He said.

"Whatever!" I said.

I got up and walked past him to class.

"My hair is fine" I said to myself petting my hair.

I went to Mrs. feldman's sience class.

"Okay Class, today I will assign you to a partner that you will work with for the rest of the semester." She explained.

Austin walked in.

"Mr. Moon. You're late" She said.

He was breathing heavy.

"Sorry Mrs. Feldman." He said.

"Please take your seat" She said pointing at the seat beside me.

_oh great._

"Okay. so. I will start naming off the people you'll be assigned to." She said.

She picked up a chart and started reading off names.

"Tony you'll be with Andrew. Stephanie you'll be with Drake. Trish you will be with Dez. Austin you will be with Ally. Da-"

"What?!" Me and Austin yelled in unison.

"You two are paired together" She said.

"anyway. Danny you are with Dakota. And Ross you're with Riley." She finished off.

Me and Austin only looked at each other once.

We went to the rest of our classes.

Every single one of them said the same thing: History 'Ally you're with Austin.'

Math, 'Miss Dawson you're going to be tutoring Mr. Moon'.

English, 'Austin you're with Ally'.

Art, 'Mr. Moon You're with Miss Dawson.'

In Chemistry class with Mr Sony.

"Austin, Ally, you two are together." He said.

"But we have no _Chemistry_" Austin said making a joking elbowing me.

"Wow. That was lame" I said.

"Just trying to make you laugh." He said.

"Not a chance" I said coldly.

"_Well_" He huffed jokingly.

We finished up class.

I was putting away my book when Austin came up.

"Hey, Ally!" He said.

"What?" I said not making eye contact.

"I just wanted to know when I should be at your house since you're tutoring me in math." He said.

I turned to him.

"Just ride home with me." I said.

"Awesome." After that he just followed me around.

I went to the benches outside. there he was.

I went to the ladies room and came out there he was.

I went into the music room at school. there he was.

"Okay, Austin, You're really freaking me out!" I told him "You're like a..a.._stalker_" I said.

"Sorry" He said with puppy-dog eyes.

"Stop it!"

"..'Stop' what?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Stop eith the puppy-dog eyes!" I said. "It's _really_ annoying!"

"Sorry..again."

"It's okay just...don't wait for me outside the girls room...that's just weird." I told him.

"Okay."

"Let's go. my mom'll be here soon." I said grabbing his hand and pulling him with me.

We waited for my mom.

after about 15 minutes she finally pulled up.

"Hey, Sweetheart!" She said.

"Hi mom, This is Austin. He's gonna be coming home with us because I have to tutor him." I told her.

"Okay" She said.

I opend the front door and Austin got in the backseat.

"Allyson!" My mom said.

"Mom! You know I hate it when you say my full first name."

"Sorry, but get in the backseat with Austin, That's rude" She told me.

"Ugh, fine!" I said.

I closed the door and got in the backseat.

When we got to my house I led Austin up to my room so we could study.

"Okay, so, we have to work on Algebra with you," I said sitting down next next to him.

"Ugh!"

"Okay so what's 5-"

"Ugh!"

"5-"

"Ugh!"

"F-"

"Uggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh hh!" He cut me three times.

"Austin, We have to work on this!"

"Nooooo" He groaned.

"Yesssssssss" I said mimmicking his tone.

"Ugh, Fine" He said.

We got to work.

A few hours later..

after we finished tutoring

"_Ally..Austin's satying for dinner because his parents are going to be home later_" My mom called.

"Okay!"

"So, Ally, What do you like to do for fun?" He asked.

"I write songs" I accidently blurted out.

"Really? can I hear one?" I froze up.

I jumped up.

"Ummm...I don't know...I-I have horrible stange fright." I said.

he steped up to me to where he was practicly on my toes.

"Please?" he said with a puppy-dog eyes.

"Noo" I said. "Sorry..I just can't sing infront of anyone." I said.

"fine."

After dinner Austin went home and I went up to my room.

I grabbed my song book.

_Dear, Diary/songbook/Journal._

_Well, I have to tutor Austin Moon now. and I accidently blurted out the I write songs.. Oh boy..then he tried to make me sing him one...He stepped soo close to me he was almost on my toes and I thought he was gonna kiss me :P but..he does have some very pretty eyes. A light Hazel color _**(A/N I met Ross 2 weeks ago and he does have that color eyes exacly like i'm explaining them :) )**___and they're sorta greenish..Wait...why am I writing this grrr Ally! maybe...I do kinda have a crush on him...NOooooo I do not! Okay..maybe...NO ...yes..No...YES!..NOOOOOO Why am I arguing with myself!?_

_okay good night!_

_~Ally_


	2. Chapter 2: Crushes & Kisses?

**DISCLAMIER: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN & ALLY OR THE SONGS USED IN THIS STORY.**

I went to bed and woke up at 5:30am like I usually do.

I went down stairs and made some breakfast.

After breakfast it was 6:10. I went to my bathroom and brushed my teeth, took a shower, got out dried my hair and curled it even though my hair is natrally weavy but ya know just to bump it up a bit, then I put on my make-up, and got dressed.

I pulled on a Red shirt with a pattern that looked like vines on it, a blue skirt with white strips on it, a floral vest **(A/N just imagen the out fit from episode 2 Kangroos & chaos)** and some brown comfortable high-heels.

by then it was 7:30.

I grabbed my book bag and went down stairs and got in my moms car and she drove me to school.

I went to my locker and grabbed my english book and as soon as I closed my locker and turned to leave there stood Austin trying to look all cool.

"What do you want?" I sighed.

"Just wondered if you're ready?" He asked.

"Yes come on." I said.

We walked to class.

By lunch time I was sick of Austin following me around.

"Hey Ally!" My best friend Trish said running up to me.

"Hey Trish" I said.

"Why is the blonde idiot following you around"

"Hey!" Austin said insulted.

"Trish..That wasn't nice" Ally said.

"Sorry" Trish said.

"So Ally, Want to come over after school?" She asked.

"Sorry, Trish, I can't. I've got to tutor Austin here. I'm sorry" I said.

"Okay..See ya later." Trish smiled and walked off.

"bye" I said.

She turned back and weaved and smiled.

After school and me tutoring Austin.

"Ally, can I ask you some thing?" He asked.

"Yeah, Sure"

"Do you like me? Because I feel like you don't becuase you're kinda mean to me." He said.

"..Austin, the only reason I'm mean to you is because I don't trust you. I don't know you and you're a popular..and all the popular's I've known have been so mean to me." I confessed.

"Ally. I would never and I mean NEVER be rude or mean to you. ever" He said.

I looked up at him and smiled.

"Really?" I said.

"Yeah"

_Ally don't fall for it! _

I got caught up in Austin's eyes.

Austin leaned in and our lips met for the first time.

I felt sparks fly. It was amazing.

"Sorry" Austin said leaning back.

"I-uh-uh-um-" I was stuttering and I just smiled.

"Ally..if it's not to weired..but you're brautiful." He said.

"Hahahahaha kay! hehe. " I started giggling like an idiot ** (A/N I did the exact same thing when I left meeting Ross and getting my signed picture of him for my bday LOL)**

"Well, I better go.." He said.

"Bye, Austin."

He left.

I pulled out my book and started writing.

_Dear Diary/Journal/Songbook_

_I totally just kissed Austin! Omg! It was the best kiss in the world! I felt sparks..I wonder if he did to? hmm ^.^ I KISSED AUSTIN! _

_~Ally_

I fell onto my bed and just smiled.

"My first kiss with a boy" I said. I sighed lovingly.

"Ally. Honey...My I come in?" my mom asked.

"Sure."

"You look happy." She said.

"Mom...I...ummm...kinda kissed Austin"

"You What?!"

"I kissed Austin" I said shyly.

"Well..Okay then..how was tutoring?"

"Good. He's doing really good" I said with a smile.

"That's good..well I'll be down stairs if you need me." She said.

She left and I grabbed my book and started writing a song

_Today was a fairytale, you were the prince I used to be a damsel in distress,_

_You took me by the hand, and you picked me up at six Today was a fairytale, today was a fairytale._

_Today was a fairytale, I wore a dress, You wore a dark gray t-shirt You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess. Today was a fairytale._

_Time slows down whenever you're around. _

_But can you feel this magic in the air? It must have been the way you kissed me Fell in love when I saw you standing there._

_It must have been the wayToday was a fairytaleIt must have been the way Today was a fairytale.  
Today was a fairytale You've got a smile that takes me to another planet Every move you._

_make, everything you say is right Today was a fairytale._

_Today was a fairytale All that I can say is now it's getting so much clearer Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face Today was a fairytale._

_Time slows down whenever you're around, Yeah yeah._

_But can you feel this magic in the air? It must have been the way you kissed me. Fell in love when I saw you standing there._

_It must have been the way Today was a fairytale It must have been the way Today was a fairytale._

_Time slows down whenever you're around. I can feel my heart, it's beating in my chest. Did you feel it? I can't put this down._

_But can you feel this magic in the air? It must have been the way you kissed me. Fell in love when I saw you standing there._

_It must have been the way._

_But can you feel this magic in the air? It must have been the way you kissed me. Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_It must have been the way Today was a fairytale It must have been the way Today was a fairytale Today was a fairytale._

_Deticated to Austin Moon._

_~Ally._


	3. Chapter 3: Lovers & Plans

I got tired and went to sleep.

The next day was the last day of school.

I did my normal routien and got to school and I walked past Austin.

"Hey, Ally." He said.

He ran up to me.

"Hey, Austin" I said.

"Um..can we talk...In private?" He asked.

"umm...sure." I said.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the music room.

"Ally, We gotta talk about the kiss."

"Yeah...we..do"

"What happend with us?"

"I don't know..You're the one who kissed me"

"Right"

"Austin, can I tell you some thing?"

"Yeah"

"You can't tell anyone"

"Okay"

"I'm dead serious, Austin, Don't tell anyone"

"Ally!" He said.

"Okay..well..you're the first person I kiss" I said.

"Really?"

"yeah.." I said.

"I feel special..and um..you should know..you're the first person I kissed too" He confessed.

"Really?"

"No..I'm joking..of course you are." He said smiling.

I smirked.

"Well..we better get to class" I said.

"Okay"

_After school..._

Austin's POV ** (A/N Wow..that is the longest I've ever gone with not doing Austin's POV)**

"Ally..I really like you..will you go out with me?..No that's lame" I was practicing to ask Ally out. "..Ally I-G'ahhh" I screamed when I turned around and there stood Ally.

"Ally..Whaaaat are you doing here?" I asked.

"Ummm, Austin. We're in the park...And I always come here." She said.

"Oh well..um Ally..wanna go on a walk?" I asked.

"Sure."

We walked to the duck pond.

I got down on one knee and...

Said.

"Ally. Will you-"

"Austin! I'm only 15!" She cut me off.

I put my hands up like 'Hey'

"I was just going to ask you out.." I said. "So much for my romantic gesture" I huffed.

"oh...well..YES!" She jumped into my arms and knocked me to the ground.

"Awesome!" I said.

"Wow...that wasn't sooo hard." I said.

"Not at all" She said.

She kissed me on the cheek.

"..ha..can you get off my now...you kneed me where the suns don't shine" I said..in pain.

"Ooo...sorry" She said.

"It's okay...you didn't get me hard." I said standing up.

"When's our date?" She asked.

"How's friday?"

"sounds great!"

"okay..anything else?"

"So where should we go?"

back to Ally's POV

"It's a secret" He said with a wink.

I smiled..

Wow..I never saw this coming..I think I'm falling in love with Austin Moon.

"umm, Austin. Can I ask you somthing?"

"If it has something to do with our date then..." He looked up as if he was thinking "No"

I giggled. "No silly I was going to what your middle name is." I said.

"...That's classified information" He said.

"Come on, Austin. Please!" I begged.

"Mymiddlenameismonica!" He said so quickly.

"What?" I said.

"...My middle name is Monica" He said more clearly.

"Oh...AMM..hm" I smiled.

"..It's soooooooo embaressing..My parents gave me, A 15 year old boy, a girls middle name!" he said.

All I did was laugh.

"You're to cute." I said.

"Haha. Thanks. I had a girl named Cassidy tell me that" My smile dissapeared.

"But..She was my type." He said.

Smile was lie a mile long.

We hung out for the rest of the evening.

the evening ended at the beach.

"Hey, Austin."

"Yeah"

"What do you wanna do with your life?" I asked not making eye contact with him. I just looked out to the ocean at the sunset.

"Well, I wanna be a singer. Singings my life..I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't sing anymore..I'd just die." He explained.

"What about you?" He asked me.

"..I wanna write songs..and I sing but..not in front of people." I said.

"Why?"

"...(Sigh) I just..I have horrible stage fright and I just can't..the last time I talked in front of people was in a school play and I got sick because we ate before the play and I had to do crazy stuff and I threw up on my crush" I confessed.

No one knew why I have stage fright. Until now.

I looked at Austin and I could tell he was listening closly to every word I said.

"How old were you?" He asked.

"..thirteen" I said.

"Whoa."

"Yeah. can you walk me home?" I asked.

"Sure."

He walked me home and we got to my door step.

We just smiled at each other.

"Well...I better go" I said truning around.

"Ally wait!" He said grabbing my hand.

He put his arms around my waist. I didn't know what he was doing until I felt his lips on mine.

The sparks were still there.

I wrapped my arms around his neck.

They were so soft.

I relaxed when he kissed me.

He pulled away.

"Well, goodnight" I said smiling.

He smiled.

"Night." He walked off.

I went in the front door, leaned up against the door and sighed a happy-in-love sigh.

"Ally dear, where have you been?" My mom asked walking up to me at the door.

"I was out with Austin."

"...doing what?"

"Mom! we were just hanging out." My mom just stared at me.

"Fine! if you must know. He asked me out at the park then we went for a walk. got lunch at the food court, his treat, and then we went to the movies, and then the beach. and that was it!" I explained the whole evening to her.

"Okay."

"I'm going up stairs." I said.

I went up stairs and wrote in my book.

_Dear Diary/Journal/Songbook._

_Today was the last day of school and now it's officially Summer Vaca! Yay! and I'm totally ready for my summer romance!..yup that's right. I officially have my first boyfriend..well it's not official-official because we havn't had our first date yet. It's gonna be on friday. I'm sooooooo excited. Austin kissed me again today! 3 ^.^ ohh. he is the best kisser ever!..every time we kiss...I feel sparks. I love him...I can't believe that I'm in love with him! 3 _

_I love you, Austin Moon._

_~Ally_

I put my book down and went to sleep.

I dreamed about Austin that night.

_The next morning..._

I woke up.

"Morning!" I heard someone say.

I looked up and saw Austin.

"G'AHH!" I screamed. "Austin! What are you doing in my room?!" I yelled.

"Your mom let me up." He said.

"Oh...well..can you step out so I can get dressed?" I asked.

"Okay" he said.

He walked out I pulled on some shorts and a tank-top.

I put on my tennis shoes.

I let Austin back in.

He walked in and I walked into my bathroom and strated to heat up my curling iron.

"So...I was thinking we could hang out today and-...What are you doing?" He asked

I was putting on light make-up.

"Putting on make-up what does it look like?" I asked.

"I don't know" I said.


	4. Chapter4: First dates & Romantic moments

It was finally the day of our date.

Austin still wouldn't tell me where we were going and it was driving me crazy.

My mom took me to get mani/pedies.

Then I went dress shopping with Trish.

"Okay, Ally try this one on"

"Trish! this looks like something little bo peep would wear...with a little to much peep!"

"Oh..you're right..umm" She looked around. "Here" She handed me a red dress. "Try this on."

"Okay"

I went into the dressing room and pulled on the dress.

It cut a few inches above my knees. it had clear straps.

"What do ya think?" I said turning in a circle so she could see the whole thing.

"Beatiful!" Trish said.

"Thanks."

"That's the one! now lets get some shoes."

Trish pulled me over to the shoe department.

"Here" Trish handed me like 30 pairs of shoes.

"Okay" I tried a lot of them on then I found the perfect pair.

I black high-heel but it wasn't as high as a super model just about an inch or 2.

I think they're called kitten heels. **(A/N No seriously I have no clue what kitten heels are..can someone please tell me?)**

"oh THose are the ones!" She said.

"Ya think?"

"Totally .Austin's sooooo lucky!" She said.

"What do you mean?"

"Yeah..I mean, Dallas doesn't have you!" She said.

"You're right." I said.

Dallas is this that I used to like...until he became the biggest jerk on the block..and in school.

A even bigger jerk than I thought Austin was.

"well, lets go check out and we can go get you ready for your date. I'll do your make-up" Trish said.

"Okay!" I said.

Trish did my make-up and my hair.

I pulled on the dress and put on the heels and waited for Austin.

_knock knock.._

"D'AHH! Austin's here!" I shreiked.

"WELL ANSWER THE DANG DOOR!" Trish yelled.

"Okay okay!" I opened the door.

"Hi Austin" I said.

His mouth was gaped and then it turned into a smile.

"Whoa! Ally, you look great!" He said.

"Thanks, Austin" I said.

"Ready to go?" He said.

"..umm...one sec!" I said.

I ran upstairs grabbed my purse and grabbed some lip gloss and shoved it into my purse.

"Ready!" I said.

"Awesome" he said.

We link arms and walked out.

"Bye Trish!" I said.

"Bye kids! have fun." She called.

Austin took me to an amazing restraunt and then he took me to the movies.

We were on the way home.

It's started to pour down rain.

"Ah! It's raining!" I said.

"yeah...here" He said.

He took off his jacket his jacket and used it as an umbrella and covered my head.

"Thanks"

We walked..'cause I couldn't run because my high heels.

"Ally." Austin said.

"Yeah?"

His hair was wet from the rain and so was mine. he layed his jacket on a bench and pulled me in and kissed me.

I've always wanted to be kissed in the rain!

Even though it was pouring rain..there were still sparks. I had a feeling that they'd be there for a long time.

He pulled away. even in the dim light of a street light his eyes still shone bright.

"I love you" he said.

I smiled. He's never said that to me before.

"...I love you too, Austin" I said.

I jumped and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him again.

But this time. my foot poped.

I pulled away.

"Well...we better go" He said.

"Okay!" I said.

He walked me home.

"Mom! We're home!" I called.

"Darling! it's nearly 11:30" My mom said.

"Hello, Austin" She said.

"It's 11:30?!" we said in unison.

"yeah"

"Aw man! my parents are asleep already and they locked me out!" He said.

"Well, you can stay here tonight, Austin" My mom said.

"Okay! thanks."

"You can where my husbands shirt." She said.

"okay.." Austin smiled.

"Ally, Show him to the guest room" She instructed.

"Okay" I said turning to Austin. "Come on, Austin" I said grabbing Austin's hand.

I brought him upstairs to the guest room and tossed him one of my dads old shirts.

"There you go and you can wear my brothers sweat pants" I said tossing him my brothers sweat pants.

"..Ally" I turned around and saw my little sister come up to me.

"Yes Melanie?" I said.

"Who's that" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"That's my new boyfriend, Austin. And shouldn't you be asleep?" I asked.

"Okay...why is he here?" She asked sleepily.

"He's staying the night because his parents are asleep at his house so he can't get in." I explained to her.

"oh..okay" She said. She walked up to Austin. "Hi, Austin. It's nice to meet you" She said.

Austin's POV

Melanie looks so much like Ally.

She has her brown weavy hair but she has hazel eyes like mine haha! but I guess she get's that from her dad.

"Hi there sweety." I said.

I picked up the little 6 year old.

She looked at me and smiled.

"Hi. I'm Melanie" She said.

"Hi, Melanie."

"hehe.." She giggled when I tickled her neck.

After a few minutes she was asleep on my shoulder.

"Haha. Ally" I whispered. She looked over. "I think I'm a bed now" I whispered laughing.

"haha! here. let's go put her to bed" She said.

We walked to her room and I put her on her bed and Ally tucked her in.

Ally went to bed and I went to bed as well.

..I kissed Ally in the rain today!


	5. Chapter 5: Pancakes & Chicks

Ally Pov

_The next morning..._

Austin was still asleep and my mom wanted me to wake him up so went upstairs.

"Austin" I whispered. "Austin wake up"

He moaned.

"..Austin wake up!" I said. I started hitting him with a pillow.

"AUS. TIN. WAKE. UP!" I said as I hit him to the beat of every word I was saying **(A/N fyi I just didn't know how to word it LOL)**

"What the!" He said falling outta bed.

"Mornin!" I said to Austin who was on the floor and looking up at me through the front of his hair that had fallen infront of his eyes.

"What was that for?!" He asked.

"..Well..you wouldn't wake up so I just decided to make you" I said with a smile.

"Well, it hurt"

"Sorry" I said "Come on..breakfast is ready" I said helping Austin up.

"What's for breakfast?" he asked streching.

"Beacon, Sausage, Toast, Pancak-"

"PANCAKES!" Austin shouted shoving me aside and running all the way down the stairs.

"Dang, Austin!" I said.

I went down stairs and he was already sitting down at the table with a HUGE pile of pancakes in front of him.

"Austin." Melanie said. "How can you eat that many pancakes. it's like...Bigger than you" She said.

"..I love pancakes!" He said.

"Haha! Austin, you're goofy" My mom said.

"Yes he is" I said walking into the kitchen and sitting down.

"Anyone got any mrs. butterworth syrup?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, right here" I said handing him the syrup.

He pretty much drowned his pancakes in syrup.

"Austin. Please tell me you aren't going to go nuts?" I asked.

"...maybe..." he said with a shy smirk.

"That's A LOT of syrup, Austin" My dad said walking in.

"Hi, Mr. Dawson"

"Oh please son, you're dating my daughter..call me Lester" He said

"Sorry Mr. Daw- I mean Lester" He said with that charming smile of his. I knew he was trying to win my dad's approval.

"Austin" Melanie said. "What do you like to do?" She asked.

"I LOVE singing and dancing" He said.

"Really? So does Ally but..she's to shy" She said.

Austin's eyes got wide in suprise.

"Ally? You dance?" He said.

I blushed.

"...Alittle. But not infront of anyone!" I said.

"Why?"

"Because I'm awful" I said quietly looking down.

He got up and walked over and crouched down so he could see me face.

"hey. I doubt you're awful. just...show me whatch ya got later today okay"

"No Way!" I said.

"Come on..For me" He said.

Omigosh! he's using puppy-dog eyes.

"eh...STOP! Please!..." He just kept staring at me with those eyes of his.

"Ugh! Fine!. You sure can charm a girl with those eyes of yours" I said.

He just smiled a very satisfied smile.

"I know" He said.

He sat and finished eating.

After breakfast.

"Okay. Kids. Meaning. Austin. Ally. you two can do the dishes." My mom said.

"But-"

"No buts Austin!" I said. "get to work" I instructed.

He did what I told him.

My mom left to work at her hair dressers. My dad left for work. my sister went to her friends house, My mom droped her off, and Austin and I were left home.

We were washing the dishes by hand.

"A-Austin..you missed a spot" I said pointing to it.

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did."

"Yeah right!" He said.

I swatted him with the dish towel.

"hey!" he said.

I swatted me back with a wet dish towel..he hit me hard with it.

"ow!..Oh AUSTIN MONICA MOON! I SWEAR YOU'LL REGRET THAT!" I yelled at him.

I chased him around the house with a broom.

"Get away from me with that!" He said.

I laughed.

"Never!" I said.

We stoped and finished the chores and went out for a walk.

"Hey Ally!" A girl called to me.

"oh no" I whispered.

"Who's that?" Austin asked.

"That's Cassidy. She works at the Melody diner." I told him.

"Oh.." He said.

Cassidy runs up to Austin and I.

"Hi..Who are you" She said flirtatiously to Austin.

"I'm Austin Moon" He respones with a kind smile.

"..Austin. I think I've seen in school. Here's my number..Call me" She winked at him.

"...okay" He said.

I smacked him in the arm.

"Ow! What?" He said.

"Don't you even think about!" I warned and shooting him a glare.

"Sweety. I love you. not her." He said putting his arm around me.

"...ok"


	6. Chapter 6: Potential makeup song

"Hey Ally!" A girl called to me.

"oh no" I whispered.

"Who's that?" Austin asked.

"That's Cassidy. She works at the Melody diner." I told him.

"Oh.." He said.

Cassidy runs up to Austin and I.

"Hi..Who are you" She said flirtatiously to Austin.

"I'm Austin Moon" He respones with a kind smile.

"..Austin. I think I've seen in school. Here's my number..Call me" She winked at him.

"...okay" He said.

I smacked him in the arm.

"Ow! What?" He said.

"Don't you even think about!" I warned and shooting him a glare.

"Sweety. I love you. not her." He said putting his arm around me.

"...ok"

After a while I went to work.

"here's your change." I said to a customer.

It was time to for my break.

"Dad, I'm taking my break"

"_Okay_"

I walked out and went to the food court. after my lunch I walked past an Alley and saw Austin with a gril.

The girl was...CASSIDY!

They were kissing!

She had her arms around his neck and his hands were around her waist.

My eyes filled with tears.

"AUSTIN!" I yelled.

"Ally!" He said. He pushed away from Cassidy.

He ran to me.

"How could you!" I screamed at him.

"I didn't! She-"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed.

I ran away crying.

I ran to my house and ran to my room.

I grabed my book and started writing.

Tear drops were falling on the pages.

_Dear Diary/journal/songbook._

_I can't believe Austin! He cheated on me with Cassidy. I caught him kissing her! I can't believe him! and we just had our first date last night! I kissed him in the rain! :'( :_( Austin doesn't know how I much I love him...Now I'm broken hearted. :'( ;'(_

_~A broken hearted Ally ;'(_

I fell face down onto my pillow and let out a huge sob.

I stayed in my room for an entire week.

I kept getting texts from Austin.

Saying like

_Ally. please forgive me! I swear, I didn't kiss her. she kissed me! I would never hurt you. Please write back.._

_~Austin.._

They all said the same thing.

I finally wrote.

_Austin..if she kissed you then why didn't you move? ...If that happend to me then I would've shoved him off the sec he kissed me. but no! You had your hands around her waist! what do you have to say to that Austin Monica Moon?! Cuz I have a lot of words for you! and one of them begins with..I HATE YOU! _

_~Ally_

I cried when I wrote that..I didn't want to say it. But I had to.

_Ally..I am SOOOOO sorry! her hand was holding my at her waist. I didn't mean it! I'm so sorry. I love you..please forgive me!.. :(_

_~Austin_

_Austin! NO I WON'T! I'M NEVER TALKING TO YOU AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME!? AND YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT ME WRITING SONGS FOR YOUR MUSICAL CAREER THAT'LL NEVER HAPPEN! _

_~A ticked off Ally._

My heart broke even more when I wrote that.

_...okay.. :'( I'm sorry I hurt you :'( That was the last thing I ever wanted to do to you :'( ...but...you don't care._

_~love..Austin. :(_

I can't believe him! I love him...at least I thought I did. but I guess I was wrong.

"Ally dear? Are you okay?" I heard my mom say through the door.

"No!" I said shakily.

She walked in.

"I know it hurts." She said. She walked over and sat down next to me.

"how do you know?"

"Because. The same thing happend with your father and me."

"really?"

"Yep! and you know what..It turned out that He didn't kiss her. The girl kissed him and you know who that girl was?"

"No...who?"

"Cassidy's mother." She said. My eyes got wide.

"What!?"

"Yep"

"So. Her family is just full of sluts?"

"Ally! That's not nice."

"Well, She tried to steal my boyfriend!"

"So. Are you going to try and get Austin back?"

"I don't know..Maybe" I said.

"have you talked to him?"

"..over text" I said.

"Well..That's progress." She said.

"yeah" I half smiled.

"Okay..well I'll talk to you later" She got up and walked out.

I need to call Austin.

I grabbed my phone and called Austin.

"Hello?" Austin said through the phone. He sounded sad..like he was crying but covered it.

"Austin?"

"Ally!"

"Hi..We need to talk."

"Okay! I'll be over in a minute"

"Huh?"

"I like talking to a girl face-to-face not really over the phone" He said.

"Okay."

I waited.

I heard knocking on my window.

"AUSTIN MOON!" I said.

I saw Austin Holding onto a tree branch.

I ran over to the window and grabbed his hand and pulled him in.

"WAHH!" He yelled as he fell.

He jumped up.

"I'm Okay!" He said.

"What do you need?" He said.

"..Should we get back togehter?" I asked.

"...I don't know! You really hurt my feelings, Ally!" He said.

My mouth droped open. My eyes got wide. and I tilted my head.

"I hurt _your_ feelings?! Austin! I caught you kissing another girl! I cried so much about you that if I kept crying my parents would need a boat! I LOVED YOU, AUSTIN!" I screamed at him.

"THEN WHY AM I HERE?!" He shouted back.

I started to cry again.

"BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU'D WANNA GET BAVCK TOGETHER! BUT FINE! LEAVE!"

"FINE!"

He left slamming my door behind him.

"FINE! I DON'T NEED YOU!"

I can't believe he didn't want to get back together.

I grabbed my book and started writing a song.

_In the heat of the fire, I walked away._

_ignoring words that you were saying...trying to make me stay._

_I said this time, I've had enough._

_and you called a hundred times...but i'm not pickin' up_

_'cause i'm so mad, i might you tell that it's over_

_but if you came a littl closer.._

_I said leave, but all i really want is you_

_to stand outside my window throwin' pebbles screamin' _

_i'm in love with you!_

_wait there in the pouring rain coming back for more_

_and don't you leave cause i know all i need is_

_on the other side of the door._

_Me and my stupid pride, are sitting here alone_

_going through the photographes, starin' at the phone._

_I keep going back over things we both said_

_and i remember the slamming door._

_and all things that I misread_

_so babe, if you know everything, tell me why couldn't see_

_when i left I wanted you to chase after me, yeah._

_I said leave, but all i really want is you to stand outside my window throwin' pebbles _

_screaming I'm in love with you_

_wait there in the pouring rain. Coming back for more_

_and you don't you leave 'cause all I need is on the other side of the door._

_And I'll scream out the window. I can't even look at you._

_I don't need you..but I do, I do, I do._

_I'll say there's nothing you can say to make this right again...I mean it._

_What I mean is..._

_I said Leave, but baby all i want is you _

_to stand outside my window thrownin' pebbles screamin' I'm in love with you!_

_Wait there in the pouring rain coming back for more._

_and don't you leave 'cause all i need is on the other side of the door._

_With your face and the beautiful eyes and the converstaion witht the little white lies_

_and the faded picture of a beautiful night, you _

_carried me from your car up the stairs and i broke down crying, was she worth this mess _

_after everything in that little red dress,_

_after everything I must confess...I need you..._

_deticated to Austin Moon._

**(A/N I know it's actually black dress but..to the story..red dress made more sense :).)**


	7. Chapter 7: Makesups Or Breakups

Austin...How am I going to get you back?" I said holding a picture of me and him.

I sat there in my room thinking about how I could get him back.

I heard knocking on my door.

"Come in" I said.

Trish walked in.

"Hey..I heard what happend. I'm so sorry" She said as she walked over.

She sat down on my bed.

"It's okay. I just don't know what to do! I mean, He came over and we went from talking to screaming at each other." I said. I wanted to break down crying.

"Well he was a-"

"Don't say it!" I cut her off.

"Okay..I know you love him."

"I just want my Austin back." I said shakily.

"Why don't you call him?"

"No way! He won't answer!" I said.

"Call him on my phone. He doesn't know my number" She suggested handing me her phone.

"...Okay..What if he hangs up on me as soon as I say 'hello'?" I asked nervously.

"Then, he's an idiot"

"Trish!"

"What? It's true!"

"I guess.."

I dialed Austin's number.

"Hello?"

"Austin?...It's Ally"

"...I'm hanging up"

"Oh no you're not!" I said.

"yes I am"

"Austin, please. Just let me talk to you..please" I said.

" (sigh) Fine."

"Look, I am so sorry I didn't believe you, Austin. You have no clue _how_ much I love you. I should've believed you. But I didn't and I feel soooo stupid for not believing in you. Please forgive me" I begged.

"Ally, I will always will forgive you. I just can't believe you'd think I'd cheat on you." He said.

"...I know...I shouldn't have thought that! Can you give me a second chance?"

"Haha. I was about to ask the same thing"

"Of course I can" we said in unison.

We both laughed.

"By the way..who's phone are you calling from?"

"Trish's phone."

"Oh"

"I'll talk to you later, Als" he said.

"...Okay.."

"My mom is saying" He started mimicking his mom "..'Austin, We gotta go to dinner. Austin, you grandparents are waiting!'" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay..bye..Have fun" I said with a smile..not that he could see it but whatever.

I have my boyfriend back..


	8. Chapter 8: Party's & Confessions

It's been a month since Austin and I have gotten back together.

My phone buzzed.

It was a text from Austin

_Als, can u meet me the prk ovr by the old tree?_

_-Austin_

I smiled and texted back.

_sure. b there in 5_

_~Ally_

I sent it.

_Awsme. c u there ;)_

_-Austin_

I got up off my bed and pulled on my black converse.

I ran outta my house and to the park. luckily it was only 2 blocks away.

I ran the first block then walked the second.

"hey, Austin" I said walking over to where he said we were going to meet.

"...Austin? Where are you?"

"I'm up here" He said.

I looked up and he was just sitting there in the tree.

"What're you doing up there?" I asked.

"..Just hangin' around" He said.

"Well, get down form there!" I said.

"...okay!" he jumped down.

"So..what did you need?" I asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go to my cousin's wedding with me?" He asked shyly.

"...like a date? that we havn't had in forever?" I asked.

"yes." He said seeming quit shy when he said it.

"I would love to go out with you again, Austin" I said.

"Yes! Thank you! I promise that it's be perfect and I won't let any girl kiss me" He said happily.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"...Well, there is sorta this girl who-umm- really likes me" He said nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"What does she do?"

"She keeps trying to lock me in a closet and tries to kiss me." He told me.

"Well..She'll have to watch and weep" I said.

He smiled.

We went out and hung out all day.

Once night hit, we went to his house so I could meet his parents.

Austin POV

"Are you ready?" I asked her.

"Ready!" She said.

"Let's go" I opened my front door.

"Mom! Dad!" I called.

"Yes..Prince Austin" my mom said walking into the foyer wearing a crown on her head.

"Mom..Why are you wearing that crown again?!" I asked embarresed.

"The real question is why aren't you wearing yours?" She asked.

She grabbed my crown and put it on my head.

"There you go..that's better" She said.

Ally put her hand over her mouth trying to cover her giggling.

"Mom!" I whinned. "You're embarressing me!" I whinned..again.

"Aww Austin.." Ally said. "You look adorable" She said.

She kissed me right on the corner of my lips.

I blushed.

Ally took off the crown and put it on the table

"Whaaaaat's going on here?" My mom asked.

"Um...Mom. Meet Ally" I indraduced my mom to Ally.

"yes, aren't you the girl who is tutoring Austin" She said.

"I am"

"_and_ She-ha-she's my girlfriend.." I said nervously.

"Girlfriend? when did this happen?" My mom ask.

"...I few weeks ago" I said.

"We broke up for a while" Ally added.

"That was the biggest mistake of my life" I said putting my arm around Ally.

"Awww" Ally said.

"Well, I'm very happy for you." My mom said. "Why'd you break up?" She asked.

"...She caught me kissing another girl" That was enough to make Ally tense up.

"YOU WHAT!?" My mom said, her eyes wide.

"Nononono! You see, this girl kissed me and held me there like I was kissing her then Ally got furious and yelled at me and I yelled at her and we argued and-"

"He pretty much mean's that we screamed at each other" Ally cut me off.

"Wow!" She said.

"What 'Wow'?" My dad asked.

"They screamed at each other." My mom said.

"Why?"

"We're dating. and I kinda was caught kissing another girl" I said.

"WHAT! Austin Monica Moon! I thought we raised you better!" My dad yelled at me.

"No No No!" Ally said. "lemme explain" Ally explained everything to him.

"oh okay."

It was finally the day of the wedding.

I went to pick up Ally and She just looked gorgous.

She had on a beautiful white dress that cut a few inches above her knees with a black belt around her waist and short black heels.

She got into my car and we drove to the wedding.

We made it to the wedding and the girl that always tries to kiss me came running up after I got outta my mom's car.

"Austieeee!" She squealed.

I opened Ally's door and Ally got out.

I held her hand and our fingers intwind.

The girl got a disguested look on her face when she looked at Ally.

"Who is _that_?" She spat.

"Cassie. This is my girlfriend..Ally" I said with a smile on my face.

"Haha! Yeah right!" She said.

"Want us to prove it" Ally said. Whoa! I've never heard that girl be so snarky.

"..Yes!" Cassie said.

"Fine" Ally said.

Ally turned to me to her and I pulled her into a embrace and put my arms around her waist and her arms around my neck.

We kissed on the lips right in front of her.

"NOO!" She whinned and ran off.

We pulled away and laughed.

"That wasn't nice, Ally" I said.

"Well, I don't want that girl all over my boy!" She said.

I smiled and we walked into the church.


	9. Chapter 9: Romance & Conflict

"Whoa! what a beautiful church." Ally said.

"yeah! it is nice isn't it?" I said.

"yeah.." She was mesmarisied by the decorations.

"Well, let's go and take our seats." I said grabbing her hand and pulling her to the seats.

We found where my family was going to sit.

It was on the right (baptisamal side) and a few rows back.

"I love wedding's" Ally said taking her seat. I sat beside her.

"I like them too."

"really?"

"Yep."

"So what's your cousins name?" She asked me.

"His name is Jeremy. Jeremy Kent" I told her.

"Oh. What's the bride's name?"

"Jessica Valentine." I said with a smile.

Ally smiled. we sat there waiting for the wedding.

The piano started playing and everyone turned around.

I looked at Ally. She was smiling looking at Jessica.

I really love Ally. I never want to loose her. I wish we had never had that fight. I mean, I can't believe that just last month we were screaming and fighting and slamming doors. But now I have my Ally back and I'm so happy about it.

Ally's POV

Jessica looked gorgous.

Her brown hair wait pulled into a beautiful ponytail and her dress had white flowers along the waist.

She was wearing a veil and was carring a bouquet of beautiful white flowers.

I want to look that beautiful on my wedding day.

Outta the corner of my eye I saw Austin staring at me smiling.

I wonder what he is thinking.

I looked at him and smiled.

The ending of the wedding came and this was my favorite part in a wedding.

The Kiss.

"You may now kiss the bride"

Jessica looked at Jeremy and smiled. She really loves him. I can tell.

Jeremy had blonde hair just like Austin.

Jeremy leaned down and kissed Jessica.

I wanted to squeal sooooo bad, But I didn't.

We went to the wedding saramony.

Jessica and Jermey danced.

I couldn't help but smile.

Austin's POV

It was after the bride and groom's dance.

A slow song came on.

"Ohhhhh. I love this song." Ally said.

"Wanna dance?" I asked her.

She smiled and nodded.

We got up and danced to Taylor Swift's Love Story. **(A/N that is my favorite song..Like EVER!)**

The song picked up in speed and I spun Ally and dipped her.

when the song slowed down again we danced slowly.

She layed her head down on my chest.

Her arms were around my neck.

"Ally, you do know that I love you more than anything in the world, right?"

"more than pancakes?" She joked.

I chuckled. "yes, More than pancakes."

She smiled.

The song ended.

The night ended with cake and a lot more dancing.

It was the perfect night...

Or so I thought.

Instead of getting a ride home with my parents. We ended up walking home...In the rain.

"Ally wait!" I said.

I took her purse and pulled out her phone and put on a song.

...Ally's got a lot of Taylor Swift. I put on Enchanted.

"May I have this dance?" I asked with a bow.

She smiled.

She curtised. "Of course you can." We danced in the rain.

It ended with a kiss in the rain.

Gosh I love this.

We walked back to her house.

I got a call from Dez.

"Hello?"

"hey bud!" He said.

"S'up Dez?"

"I got Stephanie's number for you. you know that hot girl who works at Billls?" He said. Then things got bad. My speaker phone was on.

Ally spun around and looked at me like she was wondering what was going on.

"hahah" I started laughing nervously. "Not the time Dez!"

"Austin" Ally says holding out the 'u' in my name.

"_And_ I also got you a date with Courtny" My eyes got wide.

"You got me a date with Courtny! She's the team captine of the cheerleading team!" I said with excitment.

"Yep!"

"Thanks bud!" I said.

"AUSTIN!"

"GottagoDez" I said quickly snapping my phone shut.

"Haha!" I laughed nervously again. "You didn't hear any of that did you?"

"Of course I heard it! I can't believe you!"

"Ally I'm-"

"You know, Just forget it! aparently this isn't working out!" Ally shoved me off her stairs and slammed the door.

I went home and changed into normal clothes. went back to her house and sat in her drive way.

The drive way was wet from rain but the rain had stoped.


	10. protective brothers & Annoying Austins

I stayed there all night.

Ally's POV

I was in my room. I wasn't crying..I was sooo mad with Austin. It was 1:30am.

I heard a loud clap of thunder and lightning flashed into my room.

I ran over to the window seeing if the lightning struck anything. like a tree.

I saw the silhouette of someone in my drive.

Lightning flashed and I saw it was Austin.

"That Idiot" I grumbled grabbing a towel outta my bathroom and shoved on my boots and ran down stairs.

"Austin Moon!" He looked up. His clothes were drentched and his hair was stuck to his forehead.

He looked at me with sad puppy-dog eyes.

"What the _heck_ is wrong with you!" I shouted at him.

He didn't say anything. He just looked down at his hands as he sat indian style on the pavement.

I walked over and put the towel around his shoulders.

"Get inside!" I said.

I helped him up and walked him inside.

I walked him upstairs to my room.

He sat down on my bed and I went into my brothers room and grabbed some of his clothes. he was asleep he wouldn't care.

I walked back in my room and Austin had fallen asleep on my bed.

"Austin, wake up!" I said.

He lifted his head.

"Hi, Ally" His voice was hoarse and cracked.

"Austin. change into this" I tossed him the clothes.

He got up and walked to the door.

"Austin, you can't stay in the guest room. My brother's home and he took that room..soo...I guess you're gonna have to stay in here." I explained.

He nodded and walked into my bathroom that was contected to my room.

He come out and sat down on my bed.

"Austin" He looked at me. "Why were you in my drive way?"

"I wasn't just going to leave after our fight. I hate it when we fight" His voice cracked after every other word he said.

"What's wrong with your voice dear?" I asked.

"I guess I'm catching a cold." He said.

"Oh, well, you need to rest. I'm gonna go get a snack." I said.

I went and got a snack and when I got back Austin was fast asleep.

I tried to wake him but it was no use. the boy was out like a light.

I sighed and layed down.

I instantly fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of Austin's snoring.

I kicked him

He snored again...and again...and again.

I sat up graped a pillow and hit him with every word I said.

"Aus. Tin. Shut. Up!"

"Ow!" He said as he fell off the otherside of my bed.

"Dumby" I said.

He gave me a look like, 'What the heck' and put his arms up **(A/N think about how in Succsesses & Setbacks he put up his hands when Trish said "Quit starin' at my friend, you're freakin' him out!")**

"What was that for?!" He said.

"_That_ was for snoring. Mr." I said.

He crawled back on to the bed and sat there.

Austin's POV

"So..what're you going to do today?"

"I'm going to work and...stay away from you"

Ouch.

"What? why?"

"Because! I'm still mad at you!"

"You're being rediculous." I said.

"...I'm getting dressed and leaving"

"What'd I say"

She slamed her drawer.

The tention in the room made in hard to breathe.

She spun around.

"Hmm..Well we could start from when you told Dez 'Thanks for getting me a date with a cheerleader'" She said.

"Who said I was going to go through with it! I love you Ally Dawson! But I don't know if you love me!" My voice started to crack again.

"..And you think I don't love you!" She shouted.

"Well you sure as heck aren't acting like it" I shouted back.

We stepped closer with every word.

"Maybe we should just break up!" She yelled.

"Fine!" I shouted.

"Fine!"

We ended up kissing.

We broke apart.

"So..are we still together? or are we broken up?" I asked visiously.

"...Still together." She replyed the same way.

She stomped into her bathroom and slammed.

Came out and was changed.

"Good Bye, Austin Moon!" She said.

She marched down stairs.

All I could do was laugh.

Her bother walked in front her bedroom door, where I was, eating an apple. looking after his sister.

"Hmm.." He looked at me. "Ally mood?"

"Yep!"

"Who are you and what're doing in her room?"

"I'm her boyfriend. and I sorta spent the night."

Her brother stiffened and marched up to me.

He had a glare on me.

The boy was taller than I am. He had to be at least 6'3.

"You didn't _do_ anything to her, did you?" He asked clearly inplying 'do'.

"No." I said.

He stared at me.

"...okay...but I'm very observant." He said.

he walked out.

I let out a long breath.

That was a close one.

I thought he was going think I was an apple and eat me!

Note to self: Don't mess with Ally or her brother will kill you.

Done.


	11. Chapter 11: Flirts & Jerks

I went to the Sonic Boom where I saw a guy flirting with Ally.

She was smiling and laughing.

I marched over.

"Ahem" I said.

The dark haird boy looked over at me.

I know this boy. His name is Tony.

"Yes, can I help you?" He asked with a snotty attitude.

"_She_ is _my_ girlfriend" I said. I steped really close to him.

"So back off." I said. I knew my eyes looked dark. they always do when I'm mad and serious.

"..Well..She said she was single" He said.

I looked at Ally.

"What?" I asked.

Ally's POV

I've never seen Austin so upset before.

"Austin, we broke up..right?"

"I don't know any more. But if that's what you want, then fine! bye Allyson Dawson!" He said walking outta the store. He shoved the door open.

I thought I saw a stray tear on his face.

I felt awful.

"So..wanna go out sometime?"

I looked at him.

Thank god no one was in the store.

I smacked him.

"Get outta here!"

It's been 6 months since Austin and I broke up.

Every time I see him around.

He looks at me then turns his head.

I ran home in tears 'cause Austin keeps ignoring me.

I ran to my room, grabbed my book and started writing.

_Last night I heard my own heart beating, Sounded like footsteps on my stairs._

_Six months gone and I'm still reaching Even though I know you're not there._

_I was playing back a thousand memories, baby Thinkin' 'bout everythin' we've been through._

_Maybe I've been goin' back too much lately,_

_When time stood still and I had you._

_Come back, come back, come back to me like You would, you would if this was a movie._

_Stand in the rain outside' Til I came out._

_Come back, come back, come back to me like You could, you could if you just said you're sorry._

_I know that we could work it out some how But if this was a movie you'd be here by now._

_I know people change and these things happen But I remember how it was back then._

_Locked up in your arms and our friends were laughing 'Cause nothing like this ever happened to them._

_Now, I'm pacing down the hall, chasing down your street Flashback to the night when you said to me "Nothing's gonna change, not for me and you" Not before I knew how much I had to lose._

_Come back, come back, come back to me like You would, you would if this was a movie._

_Stand in the rain outside 'Til I came out._

_Come back, come back, come back to me like You could, you could if you just said you're sorry._

_I know that we could work it out some how But if this was a movie you'd be here by now._

_If you're out there, if you're somewhere, if you're moving on, I've be waiting for you ever since you've been gone I just want it back the way it was before._

_And I just wanna see you back at my front door._

_And I say come back, come back, come back to me like You would before you said it's not that easy._

_Before the fight, before I locked you out._

_But I'd take it all back now._

_Come back, come back, come back to me like you would, you would if this was a movie._

_Stand in the rain outside 'Til I came out._

_Come back, come back, come back to me like You could, you could if you just said sorry._

_I know that we could work it out some how. But if this was a movie you'd be here by now._

_You'd be here by now._

_It's not the kind of ending you wanna see now._

_Baby, what about the ending? _

_Oh, I thought you'd be here by now._

_That you'd be here by now._

_oh Austin..why did I ever let you go. :'(_

_I want you back, baby._

_~Ally_

I sat there on my bed crying over Austin.

To be honest..I've been crying for months.

Trish came over.

"Hey, Ally, are you crying again?" She asked.

"Yeah," I said. holding in a sob. but that didn't last long. "I-I j-just want my A-Austin back" I sobbed out.

Trish sat down and hugged me.

"I know you miss him."

"I really do. I wrote him a song."

"Can I hear it?" She asked.

"Sure." I said.

I grabbed my guitar.

and started singing.

"That's a beautiful song."

I smiled.

"isn't that what happend the night you two had that big blowout..or was that the night of the wedding?"

"Wedding."

"I'm so sorry, Ally"

"It's okay."

"If it makes you feel any better. He doesn't have a girlfriend."

I smiled.

"You should call him" She started. "I'm sure he'll answer."

"Okay.."

I grabbed my phone and opened my text box.

"I said _call_"

"I'M SCARED!"

"Whatever." She said.

I started to text.

(**Austin: bold. **_Ally: itaclics.)_

_Hi, Austin. It's me. I'm sorry about wht happend 2 us back in june. plz forgive me & plz write bck..we need 2 talk._

_~Ally_

I waited for a few minutes and my phone buzzed. I jumped and picked it up.

Austin.

**Hey Als. you're right. we do need 2 talk. how r u? I'm sorry about what happend too. I'm sorry I keep ignoring you. I always feel guilty when I do. cuz I always look back at you Als. and you're always sad...I'm so sorry. I miss you.**

**-Austin**

_Austin, I cried for months over you! I loved you and when you said that you don't think that I loved you. that hurt. I couldn't believe you said that. I was in love with you. and you were too...or at least I thought you were._

_-Ally_

**I am. I love you more than anything else in the world. EVEN MORE THAN PANCAKES AND THAT'S SAYING SOMETHING. what I'm saying is..I think we should try again. You up for it?**

**-Austin**

_I would be...if I could trust you._

_-Ally._

**If you could trust me? what do you mean?**

**-Austin**

_As in..you won't go out with any other girls while you're dating me will you?_

_-Ally_

**Of course not! I love you Allyson Kathren Dawson! I truely love you, Allykat.**

**-Austin**

_all I want for christmas..is you...but I don't think we can, Austin. I want to sooo bad..but..I just can't :"( I love you so much but..if we are just going to break up and get together and break up..then..what's the point?_

_-Ally_

**But Ally! I love you.**

**-Austin**

_Good bye, Austin... :'(_

_-Ally_

I felt awful but..really what's the point if we were just going to break up again in 2 days.


	12. Chapter 12: Temper Tantrums & Ally Plans

"So..what happend?" Trish asked.

"...I-I broke up with him completly. I told him we shouldn't get back together"

"ALLY!" I look at her.

"What?!"

"You're not getting back together!?" I nodded. "Why? you two are perfect for each other! I mean, you scream and fight and kiss in the rain."

"I know but at two am I'm cursin' his name" my eyes got wide. then I smiled and grabbed my book.

_I miss Screamin' and fightin' and kissin' in the rain. it's 2am and I'm cursin' your name!_

"Trish, that's perfect!" I said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Lyrics! That's perfect!"

Austin's POV

I have a feeling I'll never get Ally back.

"WHAT DID I EVER DO TO DESERVE THIS!" I shouted in my room. I kicked my bed and yes I was crying, give me a break, I was sad and mad.

All those mixed emotions all gumbled up got me soo frustrated, I had to let it out.

My room was trashed. insturment were fallen over.

I had my guitar in my lap picking at the strings and they all broke cutting my fingers.

I set it down and grabbed my pillow and screamed into it.

"Austin, honey? are you okay?" My mom asked opening to door.

"GET OUT!" I screamed throwing my pillow at her.

"Austin Monica Moon, what has gotten into you?" She asked walking into my room.

I let out a sob.

She sat down beside me on my bed.

"Hey, why are you crying? Austin, you never cry. What's up with you?"

"A-Ally d-doesn't want to get back together with me" I sobbed out.

"Was it nessesary to throw a tempertantrem? I could hear you all the way outside.

"Mom! I love her!"

My mom scooped me up in a hug.

"I know, baby. I know" She said rocking me like she did when I was little.

"It'll get better" She kissed my forehead. "Why don't you go talk to her?"

"...what if the closes the door on my face.

"Austin Moon, you know as much as I do that she would never do that!"

"okay.." She left and I pulled on my shoes.

I walked to Ally's house.

I knocked on the door and Lester opended it.

I walked up to Ally's room and heard her singing.

_But I miss screamin' and fightin' and kissin' in the rain and it's 2am and I'm cursin' your name never thought I could feel this much and that's the way i loved you._

I knocked.

"Austin? W-What are you doing here?"

"Ally!" I said I huged her tight.

"Austin!" She squiremed outta my grasp.

"Leave. you have no business here."

"Ally."

"Goodbye Austin!" She closed the door on my face.

I left.

I was hiding in a bush.

I saw Trish walking down the street. I reached out and grabed her hand and pulled her in.

"AHH!-"

"Austin!" She said. She punched me in the arm.

"Ow!"

"What the _heck_!"

"look. I really need your help."

"With what?"

"Help me get Ally back."

"..Fine..tell me."

I told her my plan.

"Got it?"

"Got it!"

She smiled.

"See you at the Sonic Boom at 7pm"

"See ya!"

Trish's POV

Austin got this Idea to get Ally back as his girlfriend. He's lucky I still an happy with him.

I got Ally and she wasn't really up for going to the Sonic Boom but I don't care. I brought her anyway.

"Trish! I told you I didn't want to come here. It's my day off."

"I don't care!" I said.

"Austin?"

She saw Austin at the top of the staris.

Austin's POV

Okay Austin. breathe. here we go.

"Austin, what's going on?"

"Just listen." Trish said.

I started walking down the stairs while singing.

_I'm no Superman, I can't take your hand Can't fly you anywhere you wanna go,_

_yeah I can't read your mind like a billboard sign And tell you everything you wanna hear, but.._

_I'll be your hero, I can be everything you needIf you're the one for me Like gravity, I will be unstoppable._

_I, yeah I believe in destiny. I may be an ordinary guy without his soulBut if you're the one for me Then I'll be your hero._

_Could you be the one? _

_Could you be the one?_

_Could you be the one for me?_

_Then I'll be your hero._

_Could you be the one? _

_Could you be the one?_

_Could you be the one for me?_

_Then I'll be your hero._

_Searchin' high and low Tryin' every road But if I see your face, I won't ignore it._

_I put my trust to fate That two will come away And if it's right, it's undeniable,_

_yeah._

_I'll be your hero I, I can be everything you need If you're the one for me Like gravity, I will be unstoppable._

_I, yeah I believe in destinyI may be an ordinary guy without his soul But if you're the one for me Then I'll be your hero._

_Could you be the one?_

_Could you be the one?_

_Could you be the one for me?_

_I'll be your hero._

_Could you be the one?_

_Could you be the one?_

_Could you be the one for me?_

_Yeah, I'll be your hero._

_So incredible, some kind of miracle That when it's meant to be._

_I will become a hero. _

_So I'll wait, wait, wait, wait for you._

_Yeah, I'll be your hero I, I can be everything you needIf you're the one for me Like gravity, I will be unstoppable._

_I, yeah I believe in destiny._

_I may be an ordinary guy without his soulBut if you're the one for me Then I'll be your hero._

_Could you be the one? _

_Could you be the one?_

_Could you be the one for me?_

_Then I'll be your hero._

_Could you be the one?_

_Could you be the one?_

_Could you be the one for me?_

_Then I'll be your hero._

I sang all the way up to Ally.

"I worte that for you, Ally"

She had tears in her eyes.

She started crying tears of joy.

I scooped her up in a big hug.

"I love you so much, Ally" I said into her hair.

"I love you too, Austin" She said into my chest.

We pulled away. and I kissed her.

I pulled away. "Please give me another chance"

She stood there with her lips pursed.

Then smiled and nodded.

"Okay!"


	13. Chapter 13: Sleeovers & Hard Questions

A few years later I was still together with Ally and we hadn't broken up since I got together with her.

We are now 21.

It's November.

"Hey, Ally!" I said walking into the Sonic Boom that now belongs to her.

"Hey, Austin. How was the autograph signing?" She asked.

She leaned up and kissed me.

"It was great. although...one girl fainted...but she's fine!" I said.

"I was worried so after the autograph session I went and visited her. Then I took some pictures with her. I almost couldn't leave. She wouldn't let me..but I did anyway" I explained.

"Omigosh! that's awful and sweet of you"

"Thanks"

"So..what time should I be at your house tonight?" She asked.

"how about at 7:30"

"okay..when is Trish and Dez going to be there?"

"They're coming later"

"So...I guess since it's just going to be you and me we could pick out what we're going to do?"

"That works."

"See ya then."

It was time for our monthly sleepover. Hey, we may be 21 but we still have our sleepovers.

I was in my house and someone knocked on the door.

"Oh..that must be Ally!" I ran over to the door. Looked in the mirror beside the door, fliped my hair and made it look casually messed up and opend the door.

I leaned my elbow on the door and leaned against it.

"Hey, Ally" I said with a wink.

"Austin, you're such a flirt." She said.

She leaned up and kissed me on the lips.

I kissed her back and let her in.

I closed the door and we walked into the kitchen.

Ally was on her laptop looking something up and I was cooking dinner.

"Hey, Austin. Check this out." She said.

I walked over.

"Sup?"

"It's a surfing contest! you should enter in it!" She said.

"That's a great idea! I love surfing!"

"I know you do."

Trish and Dez walked in.

"Hey, guys!" Trish said.

Trish and Dez got married at 20 and were expecting.

"Trish! did you find out your due date?"

"Apirl 29th"

"Awesome!" Ally said.

"I can't believe you guys actually got together! I mean, you guys would fight and fight and fight!" I said.

"That's true..but we are together now and that's all that matters." Dez said.

"Well..I'm sure you'll be a great father, Dez" Ally said.

"He will be...If he doesn't drop our son" Trish said.

"I won't!" He said.

Trish rolled her eyes and walked over to Ally.

"So...where can Dez and I sleep, Austin?"

"I have a guest room in down the hall from my room." I said.

"What about me?" Ally asked.

"...hmm...well..there is always my room"

"Why don't I just sleep on the sofa?" She suggested nervously.

"No Ally."

"But-"

"no."

"But I-"

"Nooo" I sang.

"Austin-"

"No!"

"Austin I didn'-"

"Nooooope"

"AUSTIN!"

"What?"

"I didn't finish what I was going to say!"

"oh..what?"

"I was going to say: you're a pain in the Butt!"

I smiled and nodded. "That's what I'm here for!"

She rolled her eyes.

I finished up dinner.

"What's for dinner?" Trish asked.

"Tacos!"

"OMIGOSH! TOACOS!" Dez said jumping up and hugging me.

The guy was squeezing the life outta me.

"Dez. Bud. I. Can't. BREATHE!" I managed to get out.

"Oh sorry!" he said.

"Okay..well go grab your plates and eat up!...just don't eat the plates"

"Austin, Why would we eat the plates?" Ally asked.

"I don't know. haha!" I laughed.

"Silly, Silly boy" Ally said.

She walked over to her bage and pulled out something I didn't even know she still had.

My first album.

I smiled.

"No Way!" I said shocked.

"Yeah!"

"You still have that?! I can't believe it!" I said.

She put it in my radio.

We ate dinner while we listened to my first album.

"So, Trish, Dez. Have you guys found a new house to live in so you can have more room?" Ally asked.

"We are still looking." Dez said.

"I have a question for you two" Trish started.

Me and Ally looked at each other. We were both scared on what she was going to ask.

"Wh-what's that?" Ally asked.

"When is _Austin _going to _Porpose_?" She asked. "I mean, you _have_ been been dating for 6 years. as had me and Dez when he porposed."

"I don't think we're going to get married any time soon." I said.

"Yeah, We just aren't ready and we might not get married." Ally said.

I looked at her like she was crazy.

"What?" She asked.

"You.._don't_ want to marry me?" I asked.

"No! I do! It's just I-"

"You just said 'I do'" I teased her.

"Austin." She said with a smirk.

"Ally" I said mimmicking her tone and look.

She rolled her eyes.

"I love you and your silliness" She said.

"I love you too!" I said giving her a kiss on the cheek.


	14. Chapter 14: How to shut up a popstar

That night..

I layed down in my bed and Ally just stood there at the side of the bed.

"Aren't you going to go to bed?" I asked her.

She shook her head.

I Turned to her and used my elbow as a prop.

"Why?" I asked nicly.

"Because...It's wrong." I gave her a confussed look. "I mean, We aren't even married. therefore, it's wrong" She said.

"Ally, come on. It's not like we're going to do anything." She still looked unsure. "It'll be fine...you can trust me." I said.

" *sigh* fine..but..If I end up pregnant..I'm blaming you!" She said laying down.

I laughed. "Nuff said." I shook my head.

After a few minutes I was out like a light.

Ally's POV

After a while; Austin was asleep.

I couldn't sleep. I was tossing and turning. I was HIGHLY uncomfortable in the situation.

All Austin did was snore.

I got fed up with it. I kicked him. then Kicked him again. Then I rolled over to face him and sat up and shook him.

He didn't wake.

I finally just shoved him off the bed.

I heard a loud 'THUD' then didn't hear anything for a few seconds.

I thought he died..then I heard a snore.

"Seriously! That didn't wake him up!" I whisperd/yelled to myself.

I got up and walked over to the otherside of the bed and looked at him.

He was laying there. Still. Asleep.

I put my arms under his arms and lifted him.

"Omigosh, Austin, you weigh a tone" I said Breathly.

I struggled to drag him to the door. I turned and turned the knob.

When I took one step back I fell backwards and he fell on me.

"Oww...well. _that_ didn't work." I said to myself.

"Get. Off!" I shoved him off of me.

I stood up and grabed his arm and pulled him through the door into the hall way.

"Now. _you_ are sleeping in the hall way!" I said to an unconscious Austin.

His response? A snore.

Can't you tell I'm sooo thrilled?

I steped over Austin and walked into his room and closed the door and went to bed.

Austin's POV

I woke up at, I think, 4:30am and stood up.

I opened my eyes slightly but my eye lids were heavy but I was able to see I was in the hall way.

I walked forward and ran into my bed room door. Forehead first.

"ow"

I rubbed the back of my neck.

Tried to open the door. But. It. was. locked.

"..(sigh)...looks like I'm sleeping on the floor." I layed down and fell asleep.

I woke up to the smell of: Bacon, Sausage, Eggs, Toast, and...and...PANCAKES!

I sat up "PANCAKES!" I jumped up and almost fell down the stairs.

"PANCAKES!"

"Whoa there Speedy!" Ally said grabbing my arm.

"You are going to have to wait because Trish and Dez aren't up yet." She said.

"okay" I sighed.

Trish and Dez walked in.

"Mornin' love birds" Ally said to them.

"Mornin'" Trish said.

"How'd you sleep" Ally asked them.

"Good. how about you?"

"Well...I shoved Austin outta bed and I-"

"You did?" I asked my voice cracking when I said that.

"Yes...and you landed hard and you didn't even wake up..you just snored..any way I dragged him out into the hall way and he fell on me in the progress and then I finally got him through the door." Ally said.

"So _that's_ how I ended up in the Hall way at four thrity this morning" I said.

"Yes! You and your constant snoring!"

"Sorry, I only snore when I'm deep in sleep"

"Anyway, Breakfast is ready!" She said.

I jumped up and grabbed a plate of Pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast, and sausage.

I drowned my Pancakes in Mrs. butterworth syrup.

"Austin, I swear, one day you are going to go on a sugar high!" Trish said with a laugh.

"Can someone pass me the anchovies?" Dez asked.

We all looked at him odd.

"What?!"

"Dez, Why do you need anchovies" Ally asked.

"And Dude! I don't even _have_ anchovies!" I said.

"Because I'm gonna try them with my cup-o-mud!" we all looked at him like he was insane. I had a disguested look on my face.

"Fine!" He said.

We finished breakfast.

And Ally left for work and Trish and Dez went home and I went to the food court.


	15. Chapter 15: little snoops, big Surprises

I stayed there 'til lunch. I ate lunch and went to the Sonic Boom. I got there and no one was there.

I walked up to the practice room and saw Ally's book.

I walked over to the book.

No one was here. so They couldn't tell me not to read it.

This is going to be the death of me.

I opened the book and started reading it.

A lot of it was about me...and...I didn't like it..

_Dear Diary/journal/songbook_

_I'm an sick and tired of Austin Moon! I hate him! He needs to be expeld! granted..he's never done anything to me but it's just a matter of time before he tries to get together with me and becomes a bad boy who wants 'things' :( Gosh! He's soooo annoying :P why did I ever get paired up with him to tutor him. It's going to be torture!_

_~Ally 9/18/2012_

and this one

_Dear, Diary/Journal/Songbook_

_okay..so...Austin Moon..or should I call him Mr. airhead just dumped some girl for me! I mean, really he even said "I dumped her so I could be with you!" Grr I totallywas ready to smack him! G'ah! but I didn't I just told him that I would NEVER get together with him! Ever! I've got to go. Class is starting..._

_~Ally 5/25/2011_

All of them. Hate. It brought tears to my eyes too see these.

But then I saw one that..I really liked.

_Dear, Diary/Journal/Songbook._

_I totally just kissed Austin! Omg! It was the best kiss in the world! I felt sparks..I wonder if he did to? hmm ^.^ I KISSED AUSTIN! _

_~Ally 5/23/2012_

And this one

_Dear Diary/Journal/Songbook._

_Today was the last day of school and now it's officially Summer Vaca! Yay! and I'm totally ready for my summer romance!..yup that's right. I officially have my first boyfriend..well it's not official-official because we havn't had our first date yet. It's gonna be on friday. I'm sooooooo excited. Austin kissed me again today! 3 ^.^ ohh. he is the best kisser ever!..every time we kiss...I feel sparks. I love him...I can't believe that I'm in love with him! 3 _

_I love you, Austin Moon._

_~Ally 6/1/2012_

but then My heart broke again...when I read this

_Dear Diary/journal/songbook._

_I can't believe Austin! He cheated on me with Cassidy. I caught him kissing her! I can't believe him! and we just had our first date last night! I kissed him in the rain! :'( :_( Austin doesn't know how I much I love him...Now I'm broken hearted. :'( ;'(_

_~A broken hearted Ally ;'( 8/5/2012_

I had a tear fall down my cheek. I had broken her heart when she saw me kissing Cassidy six years ago. And that broke my heart when it happend. but it broke my heart again reading this and seeing tear stains and smeared ink on the paper.

Ally walked in.

"Austin!" She said. "What're you doing!?"

I ran over and hugged her tight.

"Ally! I am so sorry I broke your heart six years ago!" I said.

"Austin. it happend six years ago..It's fine. I have you back! I'm perfectly happy."

"I'm glad you are! 'Cause, I love you Ally. I always have! and I always will."

She smiled.

I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in and kissed her.

I pulled away.

"I love you, Ally."

"I love you too, Austin"

A few days later I asked Ally out and we went out on a date.

"Ally. can I ask you something?" I asked.

"haha, You just did" She teased.

"Ha. Ha. very funny" I said sarcasticly with a smile.

"I thought so too." She said. "So, What's up?"

I took a deep breath.

I reached in my pocket and pulled out a navy blue velvet box.

"Ally Dawson. Will you marry me?"


	16. Chapter 16: Answers & old enemy's

"I-I...I have to go..." She jumped up and ran out.

"Ally, wait!" but she was already gone.

I sighed and looked down.

I put the ring back in my jacket pocket.

"Waiter" I said lazily.

I payed and left. I knew Ally couldn't go far because..I drove her here.

I walked out and saw her sitting there in the rain.

"Ally, What's wrong? why didn't you answer?" I asked sitting next to her.

"I'm sorry, Austin. I just...I don't know. I'm so sorry" I hugged her and took off my jacket and covered her up.

"You're not ready are you?" I asked. "You don't want to marry me..do you?"

"No, Austin! I love you and would love to marry you it's just...I don't know why I didn't say yes" She said crying.

"..let's just go home. okay?" I said upset.

"okay" She said sniffling.

We drove home in silence.

We got home and I opened the her door and let her out.

I walked her to the door.

"night, Ally" I said. I startd to walk off the stairs.

"Hey, Austin." She quietly said.

I turned around.

"yeah."

"I never answered you."

I smiled.

"okay. then let me re-ask it" I said. "Will you marry me?"

"yes! I will!" She said.

I smiled so big that if I smiled anymore my face would be permanatly that big and I'd look like a gargoyle.

"Come on in. It's raining." She said.

"...okay. Lemme lock the car" I said.

"okay. I'll see you upstairs." She said.

I went and locked the car and walked in the house.

"Lock the door, Austin!" Ally called from upstairs.

"Okie Dokie!"

I locked the door and walked upstairs.

She had changed in the time it took me to get there.

She was in a light pink tank-top, hot pink sweat pants and little hot pink fuzzy socks.

"So..what's up"

"Wanna stay here? I mean, it's pouring down rain and I heard there was flooding around where you live."

"Sure."

I spent the night at Ally's. She slept in her room and I slept in the guest room.

It was about two in the morning and I heard my door open.

I looked over and saw Ally walked in.

"Ally?" I said yawning. "What're you doing up?"

"I had a bad dream."

I smiled a sad smile.

"Come here" I said.

"okay" She quietly said.

She climbed onto my bed.

I hugged her.

"So what was your dream about?" I asked.

"You..and me. It was after our wedding I was going to have a baby and when I told you..you left me and told me you hated me!"

"hey, I would never leave you just because you were having a baby." She smiled and rolled over and faced the window.

I faced her and moved my mouth to her ear.

"_I love you_" I whispered into her ear.

Ally's POV

"_I love you_" Austin whispered into my ear sending chills down my spine.

"I love you too, Austin."

I fell asleep in Austin's arms.

"Ally, dear. Wake up" I heard Austin whisper.

"Give me five more minutes" I mumbled.

"I gave you thirty already" He laughed.

"Ugh, fine!" I said. I got up and went to my room and changed.

"Austin!" I called.

"yeah?" He said from the other room.

"I have to go to work! I'll see you later. lock up for me. 'kay?"

"Sure" I said "Have a good day!"

"You too!"

Austin's POV

Ally left for work and I locked up her house for her.

I went to the mall and went to the Melody diner.

I was sooooo happy that Cassidy left for L.A.

Not that I was happy for her. Just because she made it look like I cheated on Ally.

I sat down and was looking at my menu. When I heard a voice that I recognized.

Cassidy.

"Hey, Austin" She said.

"Cassidy" I said horrified.

"Good to see my boyfriend again." She said.

"I'm not your boyfriend."

"or are you?"

"He's not!" I smiled when I heard Ally.

"And what makes you so sure?"

She held up her hand showing off her engagement ring.

Cassidy was shocked.

"No!" She yelled. "Why are you cheating on me?" She sang remembering that if she didn't sing she'd be fired.

I stood up. "Because I'm not really with you! I'm with Ally." I ended up singing.

"Yeah so back off! Why am I singing yet again when I don't even work here?" Ally sang.

"Can I have a different waitress?" I called.

"Cassidy! work at table 5 and Stephanie you take table 10 where Cassidy was" The manager called.

Ally and I ate lunch and spent the rest of the day together.

I love her sooo much.


	17. Chapter 17: Weddings & Romance

Ally and I told Trish and Dez.

My mom went insane planning the wedding.

Ally's POV

Today's finally the day. The day I get married to Austin Moon.

"Ally, Calm down!" Trish said while she did my make-up.

"I can't calm down! It's my wedding day!" I said.

"You should be happy. You're marrying Austin and I know you two are literally _in-love_" I smiled hearing Austin's name.

"There is that smile that you get when ever you hear..." I gave her a confused look. "Austin!" I smiled again.

"There it is again! haha!" Trish said cracking up. "Okay, now hold still so I can finish your make-up" She said laughing.

"okay" She finished my make-up and Austin's mom did my hair.

"Oh..Ally. You look gorgeous." Mimi said.

"Thanks Mimi." I said. "I'm sooooo nervous!"

"I was too when I married Mike" She said. "But when I looked into his eyes it was like everyone disapperd." She said.

"That's soooo romanic" I said.

"Omistars!" She said looking at her watch.

"What?" I asked freaking out.

"The wedding!" I said. "It starts in two minutes!"

"Oh gosh!" Trish said.

We started fast walking to the door. I had to hold my dress so I would trip and it wouldn't get dirty.

"You ready, Ally?" Trish asked.

I let out a long slow breath.

"I'm ready."

"It's time to say goodbye to Ally Dawson and Hello to Ally Moon" Trish said.

I smiled and hugged her.

"You're my best friend in the whole world!" I said.

I let go and stood there. Music started playing and I took a deep breath and the doors opened.

I saw Austin standing at the end of the isle. He was soo handsom. His hair wasn't slicked or anything. It was his casual slef in a tux.

I slowly started walking down the isle.

Good bye Ally Dawson.

Austin's POV

Ally looked soooo beautiful.

Her hair had the front pulled up and the back down. her hair was curled and she had some jewls in her hair.

her dress wasn't huge and bulky it was a white dress that just fell down straight and had a ribon around her waist. she had a vale over her face and she had small little heels on. I think they're called kitten-heels.

As she walked down the isle I saw, through the vale, that her eyes were on me, Not the people around us.

She made it too me. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

Ally's POV

**(A/N I hope you don't mind the fact that I don't know what else to write about a wedding :P sorry I don't know what to say)**

"Do you, Austin Monica Moon" He groaned quietly "Take Alison Kathren Dawson to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The pastor said.

"I do." Austin said.

I smiled staring into his beautiful Green-ish Hazel eyes.

"and Do you, Alison Kathren Dawson, Take Austin Monica Moon to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do!" I said.

"You may now kiss the bride" I didn't have to be told twice.

I wrapped my arms around Austins neck and kissed him.

"I love you, Austin"

"I love you too, Ally" He said.

We walked down the isle.

"You look beautiful Als." He said when we got to the back of the church.

"Thanks, Austin" I kissed his cheek.

We went to the wedding reception and it was time to cut the cake.

Austin's POV

after we cut the cake I whiped some icing off the cake.

"Hey Ally" I said.

"Hm" As soon as she turned her head I put the icing on her nose.

"Boop" I said.

"Ha. Ha very funny" She said smiling.

"and just for that" She said. she scooped some icing and whiped it on straight from my in between my eyebrows down to the tip of my nose. "Got ya!" She kissed me.

I pulled back "Yep. You got me" I said smiling.

She grabbed a napkin and whiped off my nose.

It was time for our slow dance.

We slow danced to Enchanted by Taylor Swift. Ally rested her head on my chest during the slow parts of the song.

After that we sat down at our table.

"So, Where are you two going for your honeymoon?" My consin Jessica asked.

I looked at Ally and smiled. "We're just going to stay at our house. She has the next 2 weeks off." I said.

"Aww that's sooo sweet"

"How old were you when you got married, again?"

"I was 21" Jess said with a smile "Just like you"

Ally and I smiled at each other.

"Well you've been together since the day you got married. I couldn't help but smile the whole thing!" Ally said to her.

"Aww I did the same in this wedding." She said "Well, I'd better get back to my husband. He says I talk to much." Jessica said rolling her eyes.

Ally and I laughed and she smiled and walked back to Jeremy.

We talked to all of our visitors and then we went home.

"Als, what are we going to have for dinner?" I asked.

"umm...how about spagettie?" She asked.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you too," She said.

**I know! cheesy ending of a chapter but..I'm starting to get writers block and if I keep trying to write...It's going to get worse :P**


	18. HoneyMoons & Chirstmas surprises

"Christmas is next month." I said.

"Yep. Wow. we got married on Thanksgiving day. That was awesome." Ally said.

Ally's POV

Austin and I have a 2 week honeymoon! yay! so.. I think it's going to be cool. we're going to go to the beach and go to the fair. We are going to have fun! I'm excited! Austin makes everything fun!

"It really was..Any I think that-" I totally zoned Austin out.

My mind was else where. I don't even know where my mind was.

"Hello? Earth to Ally" Austin said waving his hand infront of my face.

"Ohsorry!" I said quickly "you were saying?" I asked.

"I was just thinking that maybe we should maybe work on a new song." He said.

"Yeah." I said with a smile. "But we have to pull an all-nighter because we got stuck remember? and It's already ten thirty" I said.

"Okay" He said.

Later that night...

"Okay...we are really making NO progress what. so. ever!" I said.

"Tell me about it!" He said.

"We should keep trying!" I said.

"Uggghhhhh fine!" he groaned.

"Wow..even at 21 you're still sooooo annoying!" I said.

"Oh shut up!" he said throwing a crumpled up peice of music sheet at me.

"Oh you are going to pay for that!"

"It didn't even hit you!"

"It hit me in the nose!" I said.

"Oh bring it on baby!" He said.

"You asked for it!" I said.

I tackled him to the floor and pinned him down.

"Okay..you're a lot stronger than I thought!" He said.

I bent down to his ear.

"Never. doubt me" I whispered to him.

"Rawrrrrr" He grabbed my shoulders and fliped me.

"Ow! Get off me! Right now!" I said smacking his shoulder.

"okay." He got up and helped me up.

"Thank you!" I said. "It's late. We should just..call it a night." I said.

"okay. I'll second you on that!"

A week later we went to the fair.

"Allllllyyyy!" Austin called. "Cooommmmeeeee hhheeeeerrrreeee" He sang.

"Whhhyyyy" I sang back.

"Beeecccaaauuusssseeee IIIII sssaaaaaiiidddd ssooooo" He sang...again.]

I walked down the stairs.

"Okay Austin, what did you want?" I asked.

"Well. I thought I should tell you that...I have family in Colorado. so do you mind if we spend christmas there?" He asked.

I smiled.

"Of course we can!" I said. "I would love to meet the rest of your family!" I said. I walked up and hugged him tight.

It was getting closer and closer to chirstmas. I found out something pretty shocking a few weeks after our wedding.

"Austin, when do we leave for Colorado?" I asked.

"well..It's the 20th..so we're leaving tomorrow!" He said.

"okay. What time?" I asked.

"five thirty" He said.

We went to bed.

"_Ally. Ally wake up_" Austin whispered slightly shaking me.

I lifted my head off Austin's chest and looked him in the eye.

"Why?" I mumbled.

"because we have to go" He said.

I sighed and layed my head back down on him.

"let me sleep for five more minutes" I said.

"No. you gotta get up." He said.

"Fine!" I groaned, got up and got dressed.

We got in the car and drove to the airport.

"Flight A368 to Denver is now boreding." The Announcer called over speaker.

"Come on Ally. Wake up" He said to me.

"Okay" I said standing up and grabbing my bags. "I was only half asleep" I said.

"Well, We've got to get on the plane." Austin said.

We got on the plane. Yeah I didn't stay awake very long.

I jolted awake when I felt a bump.

"G'ah!" I jumped.

"Ally. It's okay we just landed." Austin said grabbing my hand.

"oh...Gosh! that scared me!" I said.

Austin rented a car and we were driving. In the middle of no where and I don't know how Austin knew where he was going.

"Austin. It's dark and we are in the middle of no where. Where are we?!" I asked.

"It's okay. we're going to right way!" He said.

"Austin! There is no one behind us and no one infront!"

"So what?" he said.

"okay."

We drove a little farther. and I thought I should tell him something.

"Austin" I said.

"Yeah?" He said turning he glancing at me.

I took a deep breathe.

"I'm pregnant" I said.

Austin slamed on the breakes and I went forward. Thank god I was wearing a seatbelt.

"What are you trying to do? Throw me through the windsheild?" I said.

Austin didn't say a word. He just stood there, stiff as a bored staring straight ahead, arms stiff, Hands in a death grip on the steering wheel.

"Austin?"

"You're what?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm pregnant" I said.

He slowly put his head down on the steering wheel. As soon as his head hit the wheel the car beeped at him and he jumped.

"Well..Umm..we..I better keep driving" he said.

"Okay" I whispered to myself.

We drove the rest of the way in silence.

"Austin?" I said. "Are you mad?" I asked.

"about what?" He asked. "You being pregnant?" He said.

"yeah?"

"No." He said. "I'm not. Just a little shocked." He smiled.

"That's good. The last thing I want is for you to be mad at me." I said.

"I would never be mad at you Als," He said. "Well, I might be for an hour or two, but. Not for long" He smiled.

We made it to his grand parents house.

"Uncle Austin!" these little kids came running up to him and hugged his legs.

"Hey there" he said. He picked 2 of the little kids up. "How are you guys?"

"We're good!" They said.

"Emily, Lilly, Tommy, and Sammy. I want you to meet my wife" He pointed at me. "Ally."

"You're uncle Austin's wife?" One little girl said.

"yes" I smiled.

"You're pretty" She said.

"Aw thank you sweety. so are you" I said.

"Thank you." She said.

"well I've got to go introduce Ally to grandma and Grandpa." Austin said.

"Okay" They said.

Austin introduced me to everyone. I was pretty shy around them all but I was fine.

I was with Austin and his family. I was happy.


	19. Chapter 19: Mood swings & Food Cravings

Austin's POV

Christmas is tomorrow. And Ally is already starting to crave food.

"Breakfast!" My mom called from down stairs.

Breakfast. Was. The. Worst!

I opened my eyes and smiled at Ally. She was still asleep. I had my arms wrapped around her waist and moved one hand away and slightly shook her.

"Ally. wake up sweety" I said.

She rolled over and faced me and snuggled into me.

"Ally come on. Wake up" I said.

"Ugh! Fine!" She said.

She flung her legs over the side of the bed and got dressed. I got dressed too. We walked out and I started down the stairs and Ally walked lazily behind me.

"Ally. aren't you hungry?" I asked.

"Yeah"

"Then walk faster!" I said.

"I smell...FOOD" She shouted and shoved past me.

"WHOA!" I shouted. I fell sideways and rolled down the stairs.

"ow" I said. I stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Mornin' everyone" I said.

"Mornin'" My mom said. "How'd you two sleep?" She asked.

"Good. Ally was really hard to wake up and it took her forever to fall asleep." I said.

"Oh! I'm sooooo hungry! I'm going to have: Becon, 10 sauseges-both patty and link, 5 pancakes, and 4 french toasts" Ally said.

everyone all stared at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing. enjoy the food" I said. "If you can finish it all without exploding" I whispered to myself.

"UNCLE AUSTIN!" I heard the kids yell. I turned around and they all huged my legs.

"Here I go!" I said. I fell backwards.

"Okay kids. get off of Austin" My sister said walking into the kitchen.

"Okay mommy" They said. These kids talk in unison A LOT!

I got up and walked over to the food and got some.

"Austin, can you pass him the syrup?" Ally asked.

"There's none on the table."

"Then get off your lazy butt and get it!" She snapped.

"Why don't you get it. You have legs!" I said. I regreted what I said when I saw her glare.

"Don't kill me" I said quickly.

"Syrup. GET IT!" She yelled.

"Ally"

"Austin" She warned.

"Okay. I'll get it..I'll get it right now." I said as I stumbled over to the pantry.

I found it and walked over and gave it to her.

"Here ya go." I said.

"Thank you" She said. She was still mad at me.

I looked at my mom like 'why's she acting like that?'. She mouthed back 'hormones'.

"Oh okay" everyone looked at me.

"Nothing"

I stuffed my face.

Everyone went back to eating.

By the time night fall came, Ally had already had about thirty-thousand Mood swings like:

Austin, you didn't answer me, when I didn't get to answer.

Austin, Your shirt is too dark.

Austin, stop staring at the tv and pay attention to me talking to you.

And then there is the crying:

Austin, you hate me don't you?

Austin, you don't think I'm pretty!

On and on! non stop!

she was finally done.

THANK GOD!

Ally's POV

I was walking to our room and I saw Austin talking to his little Neices and Nephews.

I stood against the wall where they couldn't see me.

"Now, if you kids go to bed Santa will come. But if you don't he won't. So you guys need to sleep. Yes, even you Gals too." He said.

I smiled. I love how Austin is still a goof and totally Innocent.

"Will you be going to bed too uncle Austin?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah! don't you want Santa to come for you too?" Lilly asked.

"And for Ally!" Sammy added.

"And for the baby!" Emily said.

"Well I- Wait..What?" He asked Emily.

"The baby. The baby you and Ally are having!" She said.

"Who told you?" he asked.

"Mommy"

"Anyway. Yes I want Santa to come so I'm going to go to bed." He got up. "And so should you" I smiled.

I ran to our room and closed the door.

I tore off my clothes and pulled on one of Austin's t-shirts and a pare of sweat pants and literally jumped into the bed.

"Ally?" He said "Are you asleep?" He asked.

I sat up. "No, I'm not" I said.

"Oh okay" He closed the door and changed into sweat pants and a t-shirt.

He crawled into bed and I snuggled up to him.

"Merry christmas, Austin." I said.

"Merry christmas, Ally." He moved down to my stomache. "And merry christmas to you too baby" He said.

He moved back up to my face and kissed me.

"goodnight" I said.

"goodnight"


	20. Chapter 20: Talks, Fights, and Lost!

Austin's POV

"Uncle, Austin!" I felt one tiny body jump onto the bed.

"Wake Up!" I felt another.

"Santa's come!" and Another.

"Come get your presents!" and the last one jumped on me.

"OW! Okay! I'm up!" I said.

Ally sat up and laughed.

"You better get up, Austin!" She said.

I smirked at her and got up. Ally and I got up and went downstairs. Everyone was already down there and the kids ran down and sat at the tree.

"Emily, this present is yours. Sammy, this is yours. Lilly, this one is yours. And, Tommy, this is yours" My sister said handing her kids their presents.

"Ally, this is yours" I said.

"Aw thank you" She opened it.

I got her a necklace that was a guitar with a sperate charm that had her name engraved into it.

She was speachless.

"Omigosh, Austin. It's gorouges!" She said.

"Just like you" I said.

She smiled.

"Here turn around and I'll put it on you" I said.

She turned around and I put it on her.

"And this is for you" She said.

She pulled up this big long box and handed it to me.

I opened it. It was a guitar. It had my name on it and hers. It was yellow and I knew I'd be using it a lot!

"Thank you, Ally!" I said "I love it!" I hugged her.

"you're welcome!" She said.

We watched the kids play and open their presents.

"Austin, What's your sister's name?"

"My sister? Her name is Amy" I said.

"Amy. Pretty name!" She said.

"Yep"

Later I wanted to talk to Ally about something kinda serious.

"Hey, Ally. come with me" I said.

"okay" She said.

We walked outside into the cold. She pulled her coat thight around her shoulders.

I walked her down a hill and sat down on a chair under the gazebo.

"What's up, Austin?"

"I wanna talk to you about the baby." I said.

"oh..okay. So, Ally, I'm going to be straight up with you..I don't think I'm ready." I said.

"What?! Why?" She asked in shock.

"I just-I don't know! I mean, When you told me on the drive..everything kinda went black! That's why I slamed on the breaks and stared straight" I explained.

She stared at me for a minute..then..her eyes turned dark.

"Well, If you weren't ready then _you_ shouldn't have gotten me pregnant! so, technicaly, this is _your_ fault!" She yelled at me.

I've never seen her so mad before.

She stomped away and I was sure that the snow was going to melt under her feet, she was so mad. I really wish I had been straight up with her. I feel awful now.

I sighed and stared out into the darkness.

I stayed out there. It was well below 30° but I didn't care. I went inside when I relised that it was 12:50am. I went upstairs and got in our room and looked at her. She was fast asleep. I saw a note on my side of the bed.

_Austin._

_If you dare try and sleep here tonight..I will wake up and smack you. go sleep down stairs. I'm so mad at you right now! I've never been this mad before at you before. You really hurt me! I mean, the last person who hurt me this bad was Dallas! I can't believe you! now Leave!_

_~Ally_

I read it. It broke my heart.

I walked over to my drawers and grabbed my bag. I filled it with clothes. I walked over to Ally and kissed her on the cheek and, as odd as it sounds, I kissed my hand and placed it on her stomach and sighed a shaky sigh.

I grabbed a peice of paper and started writing.

_Ally,_

_I am so sorry! I NEVER wanted to hurt you. and you're right..it is my fault. I should've asked you if you were ready to have any kids, and I didn't. It's a good thing we're married. I forgive you Ally, and..Until you forgive me. You won't know where I am. _

_I love you._

_-Austin :'(_

And with that..I left. I walked outside to my grandparents barn. I grapped a halter and got a the horse my they had for me when I was 15. He was 2. His name is Spartan. I tied Spartan up in the barn and grabbed a brush and brushed his coat his coat was as dark as night. I grabbed a western saddle and saddled him up and bridled him. I put a saddle bag on him and straped my bag to his saddle.

I put my coat on and led him out of the barn. I walked to the left side and put my left foot in the stirrup, don't wanna end up back wards. I sighed and walked Spartan to the trails. I was at an open field. I clicked my tongue to make him switch his gate from a trot straight into a gallop. **(A/N if you guys don't know some of my horse rider talk, just message me and I'll tell you ^.^)**

"Come on, Spartan!" I said. He increased his speed. The cold air hit me. I slowed Spartan when we made it to the end of the field. I was deep in the mountains.

I walked him down a rocky ledge slowly.

"Easy, boy, easy" I said him.

We made it to another open field and something spooked him.

"Whoa, boy!" I said tried to calm him. He reared up and I fell off.

It was so cold. I must have passed out from the cold because as soon as I hit the ground and layed there for a few seconds..everything went black.


	21. Chapter 21: journey's & Annoying Cowboys

Nobody's POV

Spartan ran back and forth rearing and bucking. He finally calmed down. He bent his head down and nudged Austin.

Austin didn't move.

He squealed and ran away.

Ally's POV

I was laying there in the bed. I woke up to the sound of a horse's neigh. I blinked and looked out the window and on top of a hill there was Austin's horse. Spartan. I blinked a couple more times to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

_He must've gotten out. _I thought. I got up and saw a note on Austin's side of the bed and read it.

"Oh No!" I said.

I pulled on my pants and tore off my night shirt and pulled on my sweater and grabbed my boots and ran down stairs.

"Whoa, Spartan!" I said as I fast walked up to the wild 8 year old. "Easy, boy." Then I relised..he was wearing a saddle and bridle. then I saw Austin's bag strapped to his saddle.

I could've sworn I stopped breathing.

"Where's Austin, boy." I asked him (odd I know).

"Mimi!" I shouted. "Mimi! Amy! Mike! Hurry!" I shouted again.

They ran outside.

"What's wrong?" Mimi asked.

"It's Austin" I said starting to hypervenalate. "He-He's gone! I think he's gotten hurt!" I said. I began to cry.

"Ally-Ally, Calm down. We'll find him" Mike said.

I ran and jumped onto Spartan.

"Ally! No!" Amy shouted. "If you fall off that horse you could kill your baby" She said.

"I trust this horse!" I said "I need to find Austin" I clicked Spartan into an insa-gallop.

"Come on! we need to help her" I heard Mimi say.

"I'll stay here with the kids and call the police!" Amy said.

"Come on! let's get the horses" Mike shouted.

I stoped Spartan.

**(A/N You should NEVER ride a horse when you're pregnant! it's HIGHLY dangerous! especially on a young horse cuz they're still wild. so yeah! okay back to the story)**

everyone was on Horses taking different trails. Mimi rode with me.

"Austin! Where are you!?" I shouted.

"Ally, it'll be okay!" Mimi said.

"how do you know! it was below 30 last night! he could've froze to death! and it was snowing!" I said tears welling up in my eyes "I can't lose Austin! I love him soo much _and_ he's the father of my baby! I need him" I broke down crying.

"I know sweety! I know you love him! and we _will_ find him." She said.

Spartan stoped and lifted his head high and his ears were pointed forward.

"Hold on, Ally!" Mimi said "He might bolt!" She said.

I held the reins tighter.

Spartan jumped into a gallop and ran up a hill. I leaned slightly forward and moved the reins up his neck to give him more rein to make it up the hill. He slowed when he made it to the top of the hill that opened to a field.

Mimi rode her horse, Chico, up beside me.

"Austin rode through here" She said.

"how do you know?" I asked.

"when ever we came here he always rode this way. That's how Spartan knew this field was here. 'Cause they found it together when he was 15" She explained.

"Well then let's go!" I said.

"We'll go..but first I should tell you that there is a complete drop off about 1,000 feet down that has Barb-wire a few feet away from the edge, so slow him when you make it to the end." She said.

I nodded and kicked Spartan. **(A/N it doesn't hurt them :) I've been riding for 8 years so...) **His long stride pulled helped us race across the field. I slowed him and there was a hill going down to a creek.

"Okay just walk him down. If he runs hill slip or go so fast that he'll run into a tree and be sure to lean back." Mimi instructed.

"Okay" I did as she said and slowed him and leaned back.

we made it down and Spartan was hesitant to walk through the water but went through the small rushing creek.

I rode Spartan back through the forest and we made it to another open field.

"Mimi, Do you think we'll ever find him?" I asked.

"...I don't know, sweety." I looked down and sqeezed my eyes shut trying to hold back tears.

"C'mon let's just head back" She said.

I looked up and saw something a little out in the field.

"Wait!" I said.

"What?"

"Look!" I pointed to it.

I kicked Spartan into a canter and he cantered up to the figure. It was Austin.

"Austin!" I jumped off Spartan and rushed over to Austin. He was unconscious and covered in snow.

Mimi cantered Chico up to us. Mimi jumped off her horse and ran over to Austin and began inspecting him.

"He's still breathing but he's very cold!" She said.

"Well, what do I do!?" I asked.

"here!" She handed me her phone. "Call Mike and tell them to come to the southeast corner of the forest and tell him we're in the second open field out here!" She instructed.

"What will you do?" I asked.

"I'll try and keep Austin warm" She said "Now call!" I nodded and called Mike.

"Mike, It's Ally, We found Austin! come to the southeast corner of the forest! we're in the second open field! Hurry!" I said.

"We'll be there shortly!" he said.

"Thank you!" I said.

I hung up and looked over at Austin. He was leaned up against a rock, his lips were turning blue. I walked over and sat next to him. Mimi had put a heavy blanket over him and I cuddled closer to him, also under the blanket, to help keep him warm. Hey look, we're pengiunes! anyway. I ran my hand through his hair. His hair was so cold. He was still unconscious, but..he began to mumble something.

"_Ally, ally, please_" I sat there in Awe and hugged him.

"_I forgive you Austin! I really do_" I whispered in his ear.

"Mike's here!" Mimi said.

"Omigosh! thank god you found him!" He said.

He jumped off his horse (wow..they r_eally_ trust those horses not to run away) and other men rode horses up to all jumping off.

"We need to get him home!" Mimi said.

"Okay! Tom, Cody! help me get him on Dusty!" Mike said.

I looked over at a bay roan quarter horse **(A/N look up a pic of a bay roan quarter horse! they are pretty :D)**

Two men walked over to where Austin was and helped Mike pick him up.

I got up and watched them strap Austin to the horse.

I walked over to Spartan and was petting him.

"Hey" one of the guys said.

"um hi" I said.

"I'm Cody."

"I'm Ally"

"It's fate" he said tiping his cowboy hat back.

"What's fate?" I asked him. Okay this guy was giving me the creeps!

"CodY. AllY" he said.

I raised an eyebrow. "okay what's your point?" I asked.

"Go out with me"

"No!"

"Why!?"

"Because 1: I'm married! and 2: I'm Pregnant! so NO!" I said.

"Who are you married too?!" He asked.

I looked at him like he was an IDIOT! which he _was_!

"Austin...I'm married to Austin you DUMBY!" I said. I got on Spartan and he tried to pull me off but I kicked him away and Spartan reared at him and somehow..I stayed on whithout even knowing how!

"Good boy, Spartan" I praised him. I patted his neck and rode him away with the group.

Spartan really wanted to be close to Austin so I let him ride next to Dusty.

The ride back was silent.

When we got back the police were there asking Mimi and Mike questions. I was in me and Austin's room tending to Austin.

He was starting to re-gain consciousness. I was so happy to have my baby back. I love him to death! I shouldn't have fought with him.

But the good thing was he was okay


	22. Chapter 22: Dreams & Water

I sat there with Austin the whole day. He hadn't quit regained consciousness yet. But I was going to be there when he did.

I smiled at him, Glad that he was okay. He wasn't running a temputure so that was good. and He wasn't coughing like crazy so that was a good sign too.

I went downstairs real quick and came back up and he was starting to wake up.

"_Ally, Ally, Ally_" he kept repeating my name "_where are you? Ally_"

Austin's POV (what's going on in his head

_I was running through the forest on Spartan. I was lost and scared. I didn't know where Ally was or my baby. It was dark and stormy. "Ally!" no answer "Ally!" _

_Spartan freaked out and threw me. I hit my head. I was bleeding. I got up and started to search for Ally. "Ally! please!" I shouted. _

_I triped and fell off a cliff and grabbed the edge._

_The edge crumbled and broke. _

_"Ahhh"_

I jolted awake.

"Austin! Austin, sweety just relax. everything will be okay" Ally said.

I knew it was Ally even though everything was fuzzy.

"Mimi" I heard her call "He's awake!"

I heard footsteps run into the room.

I saw my mom. Well...an outline of her.

"Honey, are you okay?" She asked.

"I think, everythings fuzzy" I said.

Ally put her wrist on my forehead.

"He's burning up." She said.

"okay I'll go get some cool water." She said.

"Okay hurry!" She said.

Ally's POV

I ran down down stairs, running into a wall in the process.

I got a bowl of cold water and went back up stairs.

"Here, Mimi!" I handed it to her.

"...Honey, we need to get him to the hospital...I have a feeling he won't make it" She said.

I stood there in shock.


	23. Chapter 23: Hospitals & Fate

We took him to the hospital.

Austin was laying there in the hospital. He had gone into a coma.

I sat there beside him while Mimi got some snacks. She asked me if I wanted anything I told her no, there was no I was going to eat at a time like this.

I grabed Austins hand, crying.

Mimi came back in.

"Hey, Ally. are you okay?" She asked me sweetly.

I sniffled. "No" I said.

"Tell me what's wrong." She said setting the tray down.

"I love Austin, and it's my fault he's in the coma" I said.

"No it's not! don't ev-"

"It's true!" I cut her off.

"how?" She asked.

I sighed. "He told me he didn't know if he was ready to be a dad...so I yelled at him telling him that if he wasn't ready he shouldn't have gotten me pregnant and I regreted it after I found out he was gone!" I started crying harder "I'm so sorry, Mimi!"

She got up and hugged me. "It's okay sweety. He was wrong! but it's not your fault he's in the coma. It's his fault for being stupid and riding a horse, in the dark, through the snow, out of anger and sadness. But Austin's known for being stupid." She said.

"I know. but...if he doesn't make it I'll cry! I can't just marry someone else! I have his child! I can't just tell the kid 'oh this is your new dad, your real dad died'! that'd be awful! He has to make it, Mimi! he has to!" I said sobing. "He has to fufil his dreams of being a singer! He's sooooo close! and now this! I've been with him forever!"

"I know, hon, it'll be okay." she said. "All we can do now is pray." She said hugging me.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" Mimi said.

The doctor came in.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Randall." He said.

"hello" I said shakily.

I held Austin hand tight.

"I have the test results." He said.

"Okay, what is the issue" She asked.

"Well, it seems that Austin here has newmonia. The coma was brought on by it. It's a sever case, but with the write treatment he'll be fine." He explained.

"How is he now? like, what're his chances right now?" I asked.

"His chances at making it? farly good." He said.

I smiled and hugged Austin...even though he was unconcious.

Later that night the doctors had given him his medication and he was doing great. I couldn't help but smile at him.

I couldn't wait to hear his voice again. To hear that always joyful, crazy, goofy voice of his. I was so happy to know he was going to be okay.

As the days went by Austin was getting better and better.

Mimi had gone out to visit the family and tell them about Austin.

I was sitting beside him texting Trish.

_Hey Trish, how's it goin' down in Miami?_

_~Ally_

_Hey Ally! it's great! my mood swings, acording to Dez, are kicking in even stronger._

_~Trish_

_O.O Oh no! Glad I'm not there with a hormoned Trish XD LOL JK! so how are you and Dez?_

_~Ally._

_We're good! your dad says hi btw I'm at the store cuz Dez wanted to help out...and he just broke something...and your dad just yelled at him XD haha! ah...comady! So how are you and Austin, I'm sure y'all are enjoying your get away._

_~Trish_

Oh crap! I forgot to tell her about Austin!

_Trish...Austins...in the hospital. He's in a coma. hopefully he'll be out soon! I forgot to tell you I'm sorry :( I'm really worried about him :'( I mean, He ran away on his horse Spartan after I yelled at him about something having to do with my pregnancy which is a LOOOONNNGGG story and I really don't feel like going into it. And he's got newmonia. and I'm just really worried. he has a farly good chance at making it and I'm so scared he won't and just so you know. My mood-swings are starting to kick in. _

_~Ally_

_OH NO! O.O poor Austin! :( I told Dez and he's sad himself. I'm so sorry Ally :'( give him a hug for me! and I wanna be there to see you with a mood swing! XD that must be funny! well...not for Austin! XD still! that's funny! XD_

_~Trish_

_Haha! Austin was telling me what he was thinking after my mood swing he said that he was like "Thank GOD that's over!" and that was just the first day! Lol XD and I gave him a hug for you. :) OMG Austin! _

_~Ally_

Austin was waking up.

_What? What?! Tell me! O.O I'm freaking out here! ALLY!_

_~Trish_

_Austin! he's-he's waking up! omigosh! =D g2g ttyl! _

_~Ally_

_bye :) _ _can't wait to hear a new_ _you wrote over break! :) ttyl_

_~Trish_

Oh crap I forgot.

Austin was waking up.

"Ally?" he asked.

"I'm right here, Austin!" I said.

"Ally! how long was I out? you didn't have the baby already did you?" He asked.

"you were out for a few days and no...I'm only 2 months into the pregnancy, Austin. You didn't miss a thing. See..." I said pointing to my stomache. "I'm not even showing yet" Austin smiled.

"I love you" He said.

"I love and missed you!" I said.

He smiled.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Tired. And I have an awful headache" He said.

"Aww..." I said.

"umm...Ally,"

"yes"

"may I feel your tummy?" He asked.

I smiled "Why? It's not even showing and not even kicking?" I asked sweetly.

"still...can I?" I asked.

"yeah, sure" I smiled.

He placed his hand on my tummy and I smiled at him.

A smile grew across he face.

I was happy I married him and NOT Dallas.

Thank you fate! Gotta love good ol' fate.


	24. Chapter24: The annoying girl of the past

"Where's my mom?" He asked.

"She went home. She was giving your family an update on you." I said.

"Oh...well I'm glad you're here." He said smiling.

"And I'm gald _you're_ okay" I smiled.

He smiled and sighed.

"How did I get sooo lucky to get you?" He asked.

"Well...You_ did_ annoy me when we met. I mean, Who goes into a music store with corndogs and plays drums when the signes clearly say 'no food allowed' and 'Do not play the drums'" I asked.

"Ha, Sorry about that." He said. "I did always think you were cute. We didn't offcially meet then. We met at school remember?" He asked.

"Yes I remember. I remeber having to tutor you and I thought my head was going to explode because I had to tutor _you_!" I said.

"uh. RUDE!" He said.

"Haha! you know I love you" I said.

"I know." He said.

"I'll be right back." I said.

"okay"

I walked into the hallway and pulled out my phone.

I pulled up Mimi's contact and started a new message.

_Hey, Mimi.  
I thought I should tell you that Austin's up! :D_

_~Ally_

Not even a minute later she texted back.

_Awesome! About to leave the house now! ttyl tell Austin I love him._

_~Mimi._

I texted back.

_Haha! Okay! will do! see ya later :) _

I walked back in and Austin was sitting there channel surfing. He stoped on Disney channel.

"Disney Channel?" I asked.

"Hey, I love Disney" He said with a laugh.

"I know. So do I." I smiled. I sat down next to him. "I texted your mom and sh-"

"Whoa, Whoa! back up...my mom texts?" He asked.

"uhhh...yes...Anyway. She said she's on the way" I said.

"okay and when did she start texting." He asked.

"Austin, that's not important!" I said.

He smiled.

I hung out with him for the rest of the day-well...I should I mean, He's my husband.

~That night~

"So when are they letting you out?" Jeremy asked. Jessica and Jeremy flew out when they got the news about Austin.

"They're letting him out tomorrow." I said.

"Yep." Austin added.

"That's great" Jess said.

I smiled.

"Ally" I looked up at Jess "When's your due date?" She asked.

"Not sure yet only 3 months into the pregnancy right now." I said.

She nodded.

"May I talk to Ally in private please?" Austin asked.

Everyone nodded and walked out. He smiled after them.

"What's up, Austin?" I asked, not knowing what we were going to talk about.

"Look, Ally. I'm sorry I was such a jerk. I shouldn't have been a baby and been stupid and rode in the dark. I should've been straight up with you when you first told me instead of pretending I was perfectly cool with it. And I am! I'm very happy. I really am. I'm glad we're starting a family I just wish that...I could show it more." He explained.

I slightly smiled. "Austin. You _were_ stupid. You were stupid to make me think that I hated you, and that's one thing that I really don't want to have happen again. I'm sorry. I love you and I want you to be happy. I'm sorry that you think you're not ready but I know you are. I watched you with your little cousins on Christmas eve and I was very impresed. You're like a little kid and that's what I love about you! You're the greatest thing that ever happend to me! You are _so_ much like you were when you were 15 and I love that! and I was wrong about you when I was 15. I thought you were some popular jerk and look how wrong I was. Just know that you're better than any guy I've ever been with." I said honestly.

"Y-you thought I was some popular jerk?" He asked sounding hurt.

"Yeah. I thought you would know that after you read my book a few months back." I said.

"I did. I knew it before I read your book. The way you were to me. You never even gave me a chance to get to know me."

I looked down. "I know. And I'm sorry." I said. I looked up at him "I was always picked on and not I nice kinda picking on, teasing way, but in a rude, bullied way"

"It's okay" He smiled. "And if anyone is ever rude to you, I'm goin' after them" He winked.

I hugged him.

"You're awesome." I said.

"So are you"

The next morning I helped Austin get ready to leave.

I steped into the hallway to bring the stuff to the car. Then I saw someone I knew in a nurse outfit.

Cassidy.

Omigod What is _she_ doing _here_ in Colorado!

This is not going to be good if she sees me.

And just like I didn't want...she looked at me.

"Ally?" She said.

I cletched my teeth and smiled.

"Cassidy" I said through my teeth. "What are you doing here?" I asked and managed to smile.

"I work here. I moved from Maimi so that I'm closer to L.A." She said. "What are _you_ doing here?" She asked rudly.

"That's great! Greaty-great-great! I'm here to see-umm-my friend." I lied.

"Oh. Are you sure you're not here to see Austin?" She asked.

My eyes got wide.

"H-How did you know about Austin?" I asked.

"I had to take care of him one day. You weren't here. Poor thing was by himself. But I took care of him." She said smiling.

"What. Did. You. Do?" I asked.

"I kissed him." I set my stuff down and steped closer and closer to her with everyword I said.

"You. Did. What?"

"I kissed him. It's okay. It's not like you two have any kids so...It's not like it's an issue."

"What does not having kids have to do with anything?!" I asked/yelled.

"What does it bother you?" She asked. She was taunting me.

"Yes, actually. It does! and F.Y.I I am pregnant. so...that means that I'm more fiesty." I said.

"Oh, now, would Austin be very happy with you if you hurt his _TRUE _love. Mwah" I wanted to hurt her soooo bad.

Austin walked out. He saw the look on my face.

"Uh. Oh." He said.

"Oh, Austin" She ran behind him. "Ally's trying to hurt your _true_ love!" Austin looked at her surprised.

"Actually..." He moved away from her and over to me. "Ally's my true love. I love her very much and _you_ _will_ leave her alone. And me!" He said.

Her eyes got wide.

"But, Austin!"

"C'mon, Ally!" He put his arm arounf me. "Sorry, Cassidy. I'm sure you'll find someone in time." He said back to her.

I knew I loved him for a reason. He can be mean but so polite.

We made it to the car.

"Thanks, Austin" I said.

"You're welcome." He said. He started the car. "What did she say to you."

I looked at my hands. "She said...that she kissed you."

"She did."

"AUSTIN!"

"I swear! All I knew was that I could hear everything going on. I heard my mom, dad, sister, Cassidy, and the one girl I dreamt about...you." I smiled. I wanted to give him infinity kisses. "I also thought about Spartan. Is he okay" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. He's fine" I said. "He was alittle spooked when you didn't come home" I told him.

"Oh...Yeah. He's a very good horse." He said.

We drove back to his house.

We got to his house and went and started packing.

"Hey, Ally, I'll be right back" Austin said.

"Okay."

Austin's POV

I walked outside and walked toward the barn.

"Hey, Spartan" I said walking up to his stall.

He nickered at me.

"I'm gonna miss you bud." I said petting his cheek. "I wish I could take you back to Miami with me."

I walked to the feed room and got his food.

"Here ya go, Spartan." I said putting his feed in his stall.

"You're a good boy." I said. I patted his shoulder.

"See ya later, boy" I said.

I walked out of the barn.

I walked inside and went upstairs.

Ally was already ready for bed. I finished packing.

"You ready to leave tomorrow, Austin" Ally asked.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna miss Spartan. I wish I could take him home." I confessed.

Ally got up from the bed and hugged me.

"I wish you could too, Austin. But you know we don't have any room" She said.

"I know."

The next morning. I woke with Ally in my arms.

We got up and put our stuff our rental car.

I went into the barn with Ally and we said good-bye to the horses and we left.

We got in our airplane and flew back to Miami.


	25. Chapter 25: scardy-Allyes & Ultrasounds

We got off and went home.

Austin was silent the whole drive back to our house.

"Austin, is something wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just tired." and with that he walked upstairs.

" *sigh* I never know what's going on in his head..." I said to myself.

I followed him up the stairs.

"Austin, you didn't say a word the whole drive home. Is something wrong? You can tell me."

"...*Sigh* I just feel like I'm being stalked by Cassidy. It's scaring me! I mean, what if she tries to do something to our baby when it's born?"

"We won't let her, Austin! She won't come anywhere near it!"

He smiled. I walked up and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I trust you to take care of us, Austin" I said "I always have felt like you could protect me"

"Thanks, Ally. Let's just go to bed, okay? I'm tired." He asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah, you go I'm gonna be in the kitchen. Be up in a minute" I said.

"will you bring me a glass of water?" He asked.

"Yes...PRINCE AUSTIN!" I winked at him.

"I'm not a PRIIINNNNCEEEE!" He whinned.

I giggled. He's such a silly boy. I walked down stairs and got the water and then looked at the calender.

_'Monday, ultrasound 2:30pm'_

I read what time my ultrasound opintment was and then went up stairs.

"Austin, I've got a doctor's opintment tomorrow. Are you gonna come? or are you busy?" I asked.

"I'll try to be there. But I don't know what Jimmy has planed for me" He said from the bathroom. But it sounded kinda fuzzy...he was brushing his teeth.

"Why don't you not answer me when you're brushing your teeth, Austin" I said.

"Thorry!" I rolled my eyes then got dressed for bed.

He came into the room and we went to bed.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of Becon and toast.

I sat up and ran down stairs into the kitchen where Austin stood at the stove looking at me like I was crazy.

"DON'T EAT WITH OUT ME!" I said running up to him.

"I didn't" He laughed. "I was just making breakfast for you" He smiled.

"Oh...thank you!"

"You're welcome. Now, go sit down, breakfast is almost ready okay?" He said.

"Okay!" I said in a high-pitch little girl voice. I sat down quickly like instructed.

"So...have you heard from Jimmy?" I asked.

"Nope. not yet. He'll probably call later today" He said while he fliped a pancake.

He fliped it in the air and caught it on the spactuala.

"HAHA! I am THE AWESOME! AUSTIN MOON!" He said, proud of himself.

I laughed. I claped "Bravo, Bravo!"

He bowed "Thank you, Thank you! I love you all!" I laughed at his sillyness...he's always silly!

He walked over with a plate with pancakes, and steaming Becon, Susage, toast, and eggs.

"There you madam!" He said in a british accent.

"Why thank you, kind sir!" I said in a british accent too.

Austin got his food and we finished eating and I went upstairs and showerd, thinking about what might happen at the ultrasound. I got nervous.

I got out and blow dried my hair, curled it and pulled on a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt that had snowflakes on it and said on a sign 'let it snow'. I then did my makeup. I aplied my eye liner and then my mascara, I then aplied a dark shade of eye shadow then a lighter shade beside the darker and then smeard them together. I put on lipstick and looked myself over in the mirror. Satified, I grabed my purse and walked down stairs where I heard Austin in the kitchen on the phone.

"Look, Jimmy, I can't make it today!...*mumbling through the phone*" Jimmy sounded mad. "...Because Ally has an ultrasound today!...*more mumbling*...Please, Jimmy, just let me be there. It's the day we find out what it's gonna be...I think...*more mumbling...not as mad* Oh thank you! You're the best head of record lable every! well, I'll talk to you later!" He hung up.

"Everything okay, Austin?" I asked.

"Yup!" He smiled nodding. "Oh! you look pretty!"

I smiled. "Thanks!"

"Let's go!" He said.

"Austin, wait!" I said.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I'm scared!" I said.

"Why are you scared?"

"I was thinking about what might happen and I'm really scared!"

He got up. I wrapped my arms around him and burried my face into his chest.

"It'll be okay, Ally, it'll be fine!" He said.

"Okay...let's go" We walked to the car and drove to the Doctor's office.

"C'mon, Ally, get outta the car..." Austin said.

"No no no no no no!" I said. "and If I didn't make it clear enough...NO!" I said.

"Ally, please. just let them check over you"

"HECK NO!" I said.

"Alright...if we're gonna do this the hard way..." He walked over and opend my door.

He unhocked my seatbelt and picked me up and then put me over his shoulder.

"Austin Moon! Put me down now!" I said smacking him on the back.

"Nope..." He walked into the doctor's office and put me down and held me still.

"okay! come with me. you got here just in time." The nurse said. We followed her to the back.

"You'll be in room 23" She said.

"Okay" Austin said. "Thanks"

We walked in and I sat down.

after a few minutes the nurse came in.

"Okay, mrs. Moon please sit here." She said.

I layed down on the uh...chair thingy.

She put the cold gel on my stomach. I jumped alitle.

She then started the ultrasound. An image poped up in the screne.

"okay...now where are you?" She said. I grabed Austin's hand. He was sitting beside me.

"Ah! there you are!" She said. "umm...okay." She said.

Fear ran through my body.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"...Well...I can tell you one thing...you're haveing twins"

Me and Austin's eyes got wide.

"What?" I said.


	26. Chapter 26: Authors Note: Need your help

**Hey guys! :D okay so I need your help! :) I need you guys to pick 2 names. pick your 2 fave boy names and 2 fave girl names :) The most voted for names wins! :) will it be the twins be boys or girls? :)**

**Boy names **

**Alexander  
Ryder  
Max  
Richard  
Zack  
Adam**

**Girl names **

**Taylor  
Avery  
Alexa  
Andrea  
Natalie  
Erin**


	27. Naming the Twins & knowing the genders

I looked at Austin. His face was in shock then went to a big smile.

"No way!"

"Twins?" I said.

"Yes" she said.

"What're the genders?" Austin asked excitedly.

She looked at us.

"Girls! You are having girls!" She said.

Austin smiled big.

After we left I sat down in the car.

"Twins." I said flatly in shock.

"TWINS!" Austin said with excitement.

"Girls" I said in the same tone I said Twins.

"GIRLS!" He said still in excitement.

"We need to think of names...and we need ROOM!" I said.

"okay how about...umm...Alexa...or...Taylor, or...Avery...or...Natlie...or...umm...Andrea!" Austin said with a lot of excitement.

"Umm...not sure!"

* * *

**Alright guys! we know it's a girl! so...you guys choose the girls names! =D **  
**~Rachael xox =)**


	28. Chapter 28: Big fall outs & Baby names

Me and Austin went to bed. In the middle of the night Austin woke up.

"What is it, Austin?" I asked sleepily.

"I just thought of two names!" Austin said.

"What?"

"Alexa and Avery!" He said.

"I like it!" I smiled.

"Awesome!" We went back to bed.

About 2 weeks later Austin had a recording session. It took us 6 hours...

We got in the car to go home

"That was the longest recording session of my life!" Austin said as he plopped down in the car seat. (haha! car seat! XD)

"I know" I said.

"Why did Jimmy make me record so much?" He asked.

"Uhh...because you kept messing up..." I said truthfully. I mean, the boy was messing up terably.

"What, no I wasn't!" He said.

"Yes you did, Austin" I said.

"I did not!" He protested.

"You didn't hit the note right, Austin, And you did sing the words clearly!" I said.

"Well maybe the song should be slower!" He shouted.

"Maybe _you_ should sing better!" I shouted back.

"Maybe _you_ Should write better songs!" He yelled.

It brought tears to my eyes.

"That's the meanest thing you've ever said to me, Austin! You've never insulted me like that!" I yelled tears running down my face. "I tried okay! I try my _hardest_ to make you happy with the songs I write for you!"

"Well Try harder!" He yelled.

I let out a big sob and got outta the car.

"Ally, wait."

"Not a chance!" and with that a slammed the door.

I ran away from him taking a back way home through a farm.

I cried the whole way.

I made it home and Austin was pacing in the kitchen.

"Ally! There you are! Omigosh!" He said running up to me.

"Don't talk to me" I marched upstairs.

He followed.

I was packing my clothes.

"Where are you going?!" He asked in shock.

"I'm not sleeping with you. If you don't mind. I'll be sleeping in the guest room" I said.

"I do mind!"

"To bad!" I walked past him and put my stuff down.

"Good. Night!" I slammed the door on his face.

I heard him sigh on the otherside of the door and then I heard foot steps walking away.

I pulled open the drawers and put my clothes in. I pulled off my clothes and put on my sweat pants and one of Austin's t-shirts, They're the only ones that fit me right now, and some really fuzzy socks.

I opened the door and walked toward the stairs. I heard Austin in our room. He sounded upset. And me being me I listened in knowing it was wrong...

"Mom, Ally's really mad at me. I didn't mean to yell at her. I was frustrated and I had a headache and my throat hurt! But mom-But I- Mom!-Ugh! Thanks mom! you always say to call you when ever you need to talk and here you are taking Ally's side and not taking anyone's side and just being the mom! Good bye!" I heard footsteps to the door. I semi-ran through the hall and down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Ally?" I heard Austin say.

I didn't look at him.

"Ally I'm really sorry" He said. He wrapped his arms around me and I pulled outta his grasp.

"Leave me alone, Austin" I said.

He looked at the floor, sadly.

"I'm sorry" He said.

I hated being mad at him but he shouldn't have yelled at me.

"I was an idiot...and I really wish you would forgive me, Als" He said.

"Dang right you were an idiot! You hardly ever yell at me and when you do it kills me inside!" I said to him and walked past him into the living room.

"Ally, wait!" He called after me.

"No, Austin" I said.

He ran up to me and wrapped his arms around me and picked me up.

"Austin Moon, You put me down right now!" I shouted at him.

"Nope! You're coming with me."

"Austin!" I shreiked.

"Oh would you be quiet." He asked.

I smacked the back of his head.

"Ow!" he said. "That hurt!"

"Good." I said with a sarcastic smile. then it went away "now put me down"

"No" He carried me upstairs and onto the roof. we had a patio up there.

"Austin, what're we doing up here?"

"Please, forgive me, Ally" He said.

"No, Austin!"

"But, Ally, I-"

"Austin, next think before you start yelling at me!" I said before storming out.

"Ally, I love you..." I heard him say. I stoped and looked over my shoulder at him and kept walking.

Austin's POV

"I am an IDIOT! G'ah I shouldn't have yelled at her. I was just so mad! I don't think she'll ever forgive me." I said to my best friends 2 days later.

"Austin, Ally's having your baby. She's gonna have to forgive you! plus, she's Ally! She'll come back to you. don't worry" Trish said.

"I know, and you're right. I just need to give her some time...right?" I asked.

"Yes" She said.

I went home and Ally was in the living room with someone I never wanted to see again...


	29. Talks of babies & mysterious phone calls

"What is _he_ doing here" I asked coldly.

"I'm here because Ally needed to talk to someone." He said.

"Yeah right. If she needed that, she would've called Trish"

"Well, she needed a guy to talk to" He said..

Gosh he was stupid.

"Hello, Dez. Duh!" I said. "Now tell me the truth" I said.

"Fine I came here to visit Ally. And my children" He said.

"What 'children'?" I asked.

He pointed to Ally's stomach.

"Those babies." He said with a cocky smile.

My eyes got dark.

"Those children, are mine. Right, Ally?" I said.

I looked at her.

"Yeah...but..."

"but what, Ally?" I asked.

"I kinda told Dallas that he could help be the father of them" She said shyly.

It broke my heart.

"What?!"

"She said that I'm the father now. So leave!" Dallas said standing between me and Ally.

"Whoa Whoa!" I said. "_You_ can't be the father! I'm the father, She's my wife, and those are my kids! You _will not_ take them away from me!" I said. "And, Ally. May I talk to you?"

"Okay"

We walked up to our room...well...my room.

"Ally, how could you!?" I asked in shock.

"I'm sorry, Austin! I mean, you totally yelled at me and I was...tempted..to..get a divorse" She said.

"Ally! WHAT THE HECK! I-I-I love you! I don't want to get a divorse and Couples fight, All the time! I mean, I'm in love with you, Ally (yay I get to say your new full name) Moon!" I said. I can't believe Ally wanted to get a divorse.

She started crying and wrapped her arms around my neck and cried into my chest.

"I am so sorry, Austin! I shouldn't have done that and I can't believe I wanted to get a divorse with you, Please forgive me!" She said. "I mean, you're a great guy!" She sobbed.

"How are those hormones, Ally"

"All over the place!" **(A/N OMG I'm sorry I had to do that! It was hilarious on Good Luck Charlie XD I'm sorry! XD Lol!) **She said.

I chuckled.

"Wow! haha! I love you" I said.

"Okay. I'll tell Dallas to get lost" She said.

"So, I can have my babies back?" I asked.

She put her arms around me.

"Oh, Austin. They will always be your babies" She said.

I smiled.

"Okay, I'm gonna go talk to Dallas. Come with me?" She asked.

"Sure"

We walked down stairs.

"Dallas, Get outta here" I said.

"No!"

"Dallas! Out!" She said.

It took us about 30 to 45 minutes for him to leave.

I smiled when he was gone.

I really don't like Dallas. I'm just glad to have my wife Ally and my little babies back.

About a week later I was making breakfast and Ally was freaking out.

"Ally, would you calm down?" I said as I fliped the omlet I was making.

"Austin, I have an ultrasound tomorrow at ten thirty. I need you to come with me and you're busy!"

"Have Trish go with you!" I said.

"But I want you!"

"I'm sorry" I said.

"Fine, I'll take Trish" She said.

"Okay good"

She rolled her eyes and smirked.

Ally's POV

Me and Ally drove to my doctor's opintment.

"I can't believe I'm due in a month!" Trish said.

"I know!" I said "It feels like just a week ago me and Austin got in a fight" **(A/N Hmmm I think it was a week ago when this happend, didn't I update then?)**

"haha! and it's already march 29th I'll be having my baby in exactly 1 month!" Trish said with excitment.

"I can't believe you married Dez" I said.

"I know, haha!" She smiled.

We made it to the Doctor's office and I did my check up.

"Your babies are doing great! and it looks like you'll be due on September 23d"

"Okay, thank you!" I said. I got in the car. "I'm soooo not going to be on my due date" I said to Trish.

"Why do you say that?" She asked as she drove me home.

"Well, when you have twins it's quit normal having them early...I'll end up having them in my bedroom with the way Austin sleeps" I laughed.

"No you won't" She smiled.

"Do you _Not_ remember what happend when we had our last sleep over before I married him?" I asked.

"Oh Yeah- I-I totally remember that Heck yeah I mean man-"

"You have no clue what I'm talking about do yo-" I cut her off

"Not a clue!" She cut me off

I laughed.

"Remember; Austin made me sleep in his room with him and...the night didn't go to well...The boy, when he's in a very very _very_ deep sleep, He snores...like a train. I smacked him with a pillow. he snored. I shoved him off the bed. He snored. I pulled him out the door and he fell on me. He snored. I told him he was sleeping in the hallway. He snored" I explained to Trish

"Hahahaha! Fiesty Ally I see?" She said.

**(A/N That was my favorite chapter **_**How to shut up a popstar**_** Lol! LOVE IT! XD )**

"Yeah, I got agravated. but his bed is very comfy! haha!" I said.

We talked to whole ride home. I found out Trish was having a little girl. I have a feeling my girls are going to become good friends with Tirsh's little girl.

When Trish droped me off home I walked in and heard Austin on the phone.

He sounded upset.

I walked quietly and leaned up against the wall next the the living room.

"Mom, I understand...I know...it's just...I can't just leave her! I mean, She's pregnant...she needs me. ...I know it's a HUGE offer mother...but...I just can't take it...I gotta go, Ally just got home. I saw Trish's car. bye, love you too" He hung up.

"Everything OK, Austin?" I asked him. He jumped at the sound of my voice and turned around.

"nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about." He said. He walked up and kissed me.

"No, Tell me!" I said.

"Ally It's fine!"

"Austin, Tell. Me" I demanded.

"Okay, Jimmy got me a deal for a world tour starting next month...and I don't wanna leave you. I don't wanna miss the birth of our baby!" He said. I smiled.

"Austin..."

"Yeah?"

"That's great!" I said.

I was teary eyed when he said what he said about not wanting to leave me.

"I've still gotta call Jimmy, Ally. Be right back" he said. He walked away and I wondered What Jimmy would say...

But I was mostly scared of what he might say...


	30. Austin's nightmare & old friends?

**Me: alright! Disclaimer time!**

**Laura: Oh, Rachael! Can I do it?**

**Me: Of course! go right ahead my twin!**

**Laura: Rachael does not own Austin & Ally just this story! :D **

**Me: Thank you, Laura!**

**Laura: You're welcome! **

* * *

Austin's POV

"Look, Jimmy. I can't go on this world tour with _The Wanted_. Ally's having her baby...I don't wanna miss seeing my little girls." I said to him.

"I understand, Austin. But this is a once-in-a-life-time opertunity" He said.

"I know. I just can't" I said.

"*sigh* well...I'll call _The Wanted_'s Manager." He said.

"Thank you, Jimmy!"

"yeah, yeah"

"Well I gotta go! Bye!" I hung up.

That night Ally and I were getting ready for bed.

"Als, how many kids do you want?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't know...maybe...5...6...maybe 7" She said. I took a sip of water when she said that and then did a spit take.

"SEVEN KIDS!?" I asked in shock.

"yeah!" She said with a smile nodding her head.

"okaayy..."

We went to bed and that night...I had a really bad nightmare!

Austin's nightmare

_"Okay, Austin, I'll see you later I'm going with Trish to the store for the day! watch the kids for me! I'll be making sure that all 50 of them are here when I get back!" Ally said as she walked out the door._

_"50 kids?" I turned around and saw them all running around and crying and screaming._

_Oh no! _

_I got everyting under control...some how. I sat down and felt something pulling on my hair and saw it was one of the kids._

_"No! Get off the chair!" I shouted._

_I saw one of them started to crawl over to the fire place._

_"No, Don't go into the fair! get outta that!" I pulled it away. _

_I saw another was carwling toward my music Awards._

_"NO!" I pulled the boy away from it._

_"Omigod! don't you touch my guitar!" I said to one little girl._

_I picked her up and moved her._

_I saw one playing with sissors._

_"G'ah!" I ran onver to her. "Let's not play with that!" I took it from her._

_She started crying. _

_"Ehhhh Shhh, sweetie, shhh" I said. I layed her down._

_I heard a loud crash._

Austin's POV

I heard a loud crash and jolted awake.

I felt Ally close to me, trembling.

"Austin, what was that?" She asked.

"Not sure. Let me go check it out." I said.

I got up and grabbed a baseball bat and walked out. Ally jumped up and followed me.

"Ally, what are you doing?!" I whispered to her.

"I'm not letting you go alone!" She said.

"Fine, just be quiet and don't leave my side. Do you understand?" I instructed.

"Okay, Austin" She moved behind me holding on the the back of my shirt.

I heard more noise coming from the kitchen.

I walked in and cut on the light and saw our frigerator open.

"Who's in my house?" I asked.

The person stood up and looked at me.

I knew who it was. Someone I haven't seen in years...and wasn't sure if I wanted to.

* * *

**Sorry, I know it's short but I really can't see my screne (forgot to bring my glasses to my Nanny's house D: ) and I'm running outta idea's but it'll come! anyway, HAPPY THANKSGIVING! =D love you all! ~Rachael! xox**


	31. Chapter 31: Paging Dr Austin

**Me: Alright Disclamier Time!  
**

**Ross: May I?**

Me: Sure!

Ross: Yay! Rachael doesn't own us! just the story! Rock on, Guys!

Me: Thank you, Ross. Love ya!

Ross: aww I love you too

Me: haha!

* * *

My brother Ryan.

"Ryan?!" I said in shock. "What're you doing here?" I asked.

"Who's Ryan?" Ally asked from behind me.

"He's my brother, Als"

"Hello, brother." he said.

He has blonde hair and blue eyes, Don't ask me where he got the blue eyes from cause I have Hazel anyway he's about 6'2 and I _never_ got along with him!

"How did you get in my house?!" I asked ticked off.

"Well. I walked in. You do know your front door's unlocked right?" He said.

"Ally, stay back." I told her "I want you out of my house right now!" I said. firmly.

"Oh, is this your little wife? She looks fat." Her mouth gaged in offended shock. "Is she pregnant? did you get your wife pregnant, little brother?" He asked.

"yes, Get. out! before I call the police for trespassing!" I demanded.

"umm let me think about it...no!" He said.

He put his arm around Ally and pulled her close.

"You have a pretty little girl here." Ally pulled away from him.

"Leave me alone!" She said.

"No!" He put his arm back around her.

"Let her go, Ryan!" I marched up and pulled my older brother away from _my_ Ally.

"Leave my house Right NOW!" I demanded.

"Fine. Good-bye, little bro" He said. He left and I ran and locked all the windows and doors in the house.

"Ally, upstairs, now" I said in a stirn voice to her.

She gave me a look and held up 3 fingers like claws.

"Rawr" She said and then walked upstairs.

I followed.

"Austin, you okay?" She asked.

"No" I said.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"You hardly call me baby" I pointed out.

"Ture, but what's wrong?" I asked.

"It's just. I never got along with my brother! he's always been mean to me! and jelous because I can sing...and he can't" I explained.

"Well, He should be jelous..." She said playing with my hair as we sat on our bed. "Because you're sweeter, cutier, and more importantly, you're my husband" She said to me.

I smiled and hugged her.

"I love you, Als. I'm sorry I was so stirn a bit ago" I said to her.

"It's okay, you're just frustaded."

"yeah..."

"Let's get some sleep, sweety" She said to me.

"Okay" I carwled under the covers and Ally cuddled close to me.

We layed there in silence for a few minutes.

"Austin?" Ally broke the silence.

"yeah?"

"A-are you ready to be a father?" She asked me.

I looked at her and smiled.

"As long as I have you, I'm ready for anything that comes my way!" I said to her. She smiled. "No matter what it is. As long as I'm with you!" I said.

She hugged me and layed her head on my chest.

She soon feel back asleep in my arms.

I woke up the next morning and heard Ally in the bathroom. She sounded like she was sick, like...she was throwing up.

I jumped outta bed and ran over to the door.

"Als, You okay?" I asked concerningly.

"yeah, Austin, I'm fine-"

"I'm coming in!" I said.

"No, Austin!"

I ignored her and walked in.

"Ally, are you okay?"

"No..." she whinned.

"What's wrong?" I asked her sweetly.

"I'm pregnant that's what's wrong. I'm gonna throw up!" She said.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"What did you eat, Ally?" I asked her.

"I don't know! What did we have last night?"

"Sushi." I said.

"right, omigosh! It must've made me sick!" She said.

"That had to have been it" I said.

She threw up and then she stoped. We walked her down stairs.

"You done, sweety?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She said.

I walked her down stairs and she layed down on the sofa.

I put a trash can beside her.

"I'll wait on you all day! you just let me know if you need to go to the bathroom or anything!" I said to her.

"Thanks, Austin!" She said.

At 10:00.

"Austin! I'm hungry!" She called.

"okay, sweety!" I made her a blogna sandwich.

"Thanks."

At 1:30.

She threw up.

I sat beside here.

"take it easy, baby." I said.

After that she ended up falling asleep.

At 5:30.

"Austin! I have to go to the bathroom" She called from the living room.

"I'm coming, hon!" I said.

I brought her to the bathroom.

After that she threw up and threw up and threw up.

She finally stoped for good!

"Thanks for taking care of me, Dr. Austin!" She said.

"You're welcome!" I smiled.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! :D**


	32. Chapter 32: Deliverys & Hospitals

**Me: Disclaimer!**

**Calum: Me! :D**

**Me: okay! go ahead!**

**Calum: Rachael doesn't own Austin & Ally! Just the story line of this story! :D and I think you guys will like this Chapter! ^.^**

**Me: Shhh! don't tell them what happens!**

**Calum: I won't! **

**Me: Good!**

**Calum: I won't tell them that-**

**Ross, me, Raini, and Laura: CALUM!**

**Calum: Riiiight!**

**Me: Go! Go! READ BEFORE HE SAYS ANYMORE! O.O**

* * *

About a month later Ally and I were sitting in the living room. It was about 2:30am. We were watching tv.

My phone rang.

"hello?" I asked.

"AUSTIN!" Dez shouted.

"Yes?" I asked.

"It's an emergency!"

I sat up. Ally looked at me concerningly and muted the tv.

"What's wrong, Dez?" I asked.

"It's Trish! She's gone into labor! What do I do"

"_You take me to the hospital you wackadoodle!_" I heard Trish shout in the background.

"Dude! Get her to the hospital! me and Ally will be there as soon as posable!" I said.

"Okay!"

I hung up.

"Austin, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Trish has gone into labor! I gotta be there for my best friend! He's in total panick! come on!" I said.

"Okay!" She got up and grabbed her shoes and jacket. It was a bit cold out.

We got in the car and drove to the hospital.

We saw Dez in the waiting room.

"Hey, Dez!" I said waving to my friend.

"Hey!" He said.

Ally fast walked up to Dez. Dang! for a pregnant woman, she sure can walk fast!

"Where's Trish? and Why aren't you with her!?" Ally asked him in panick.

"The doctor's wouldn't let me stay. They said me being there...was dangerous to the baby cause they said...they see me as dangerously stupid." He explained.

**(A/N Via ICarly! I miss that show :'( watched the last episode lastnight...I cried sooooo much! :'( 11/23/12)**

Ally just gave him that look she gives us all when she's confused in a you idiot way.

"What were you doing?!" She asked.

"I was playing with doctor tools!" He said with a smiled.

"Why were you playing with doctor tools?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

"Because! They're fun!" He said.

"That's it! I'm going back there!" She said.

Ally's POV

"Hello, may I help you?" the lady at the desk asked.

"Um yes, I'm looking for Trish Worthy" **(A/N Why Don't we know Dez's middle and last name yet! I mean, we know Austin & Trish's middle and last names...just not Dez and Ally's well we know her last name...)**

"She's in the delivery room. May I ask your relationship to her?"

"I'm her best friend! I've known her since we were babies!" I said,

"Okay, you may go back. " She said.

**(A/N I dout that would actually happen! XD okay, I'll stop interupting)**

"Okay, thank you!" I ran to the back and found Trish.

"Tirsh!" I said as I entered.

"All-AHhhH!" I jumped.

"Sorry.." She said,

"Ally, I don't know if I can do this!" She said.

"Yes you can! If you can then I can!" I said.

"Okay"

Austin's POV

Dez was a nervous reck.

"Bud, it'll be okay!" I said.

"Omigosh! You'll know how I feel when your babies are born! I mean, you're having twins!" He pointed out.

I sat and thought.

"oh...you're right..." I said. "But you'll be fine!"

Ally went to the back with Trish and she was gone for atleast 2 hours!

A nurse came up to Dez.

"Mr. Dez Worthy?" She asked.

"Yes?" He said.

"You're welcome to come back now" She said.

Dez looked at me and smiled. I smiled back.

"Come on, buddy! let's go meet your baby!" I said.

"Okay!" He jumped up and the nurse took us back.

"here we are" She said.

We walked in and I saw Ally standing next to Trish looking at a baby in a little pink blanket.

"Come here, Dez, she doesn't bite! the worst she could do is gum you to death" Trish said.

"She could be just like you, Trish" He said.

He walked over to see her. I walked over too.

She had Trish's nose and Dez's red hair. just little tuffds of hair was up. She opened her eyes and she had Trish's eye shape and Dez's blue eyes.

I smiled. She smiled at her Mommy and Daddy.

I looked at Ally. She smiled and wrapped her arms around me and layed her head on my shoulder.

We went home and Ally and I talked about our little girls. Guessing what they would look like.

* * *

**Awwww! see! I told you it was adorbal! :D And Calum almost ruined it!  
Calum: I said sorry 10 times! how many more times do you need!  
****Raini: Many, more times!  
Laura: Guys no fighting!  
Ross: Yeah!  
Me: Ugh! *facepalm*  
Ross, Laura, Raini, Calum: *Arguing*  
Me: Please review while I shut these guys up! Wish me luck! Guys! Stop it!**

**~Rachael xox :)**


	33. Pregnancy & Unexpected deliveries!

A few months later, Ally's hormones got worse & worse.

I walked downstairs. I started breakfast.

Ally's POV

I woke up and looked at my belly. I was really showing now. I got up and called to Austinw who was in the kitchen.

"Austin!"

"_Yeah_"

"Could you please come up and help me?" I asked.

"Be there in a sec!" He said.

I heard footsteps run up the stairs and Austin came in the door way.

"What do you need help with?" He asked.

I just stared at him.

"Help gettin' this 9 month pregnant belly down the stairs." I said, pointing at my stomache.

Austin chuckled and walked over.

He grabbed my hand and helped me up.

"Alright, now help me down the stairs" I said to him.

"Alright, Als"

He helped me down the stairs and I walked into the kitchen

"Omigod. I'm HUGE!" I said.

He laughed.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because You're crazy!"

"It's true! Look at me! My stomache is the size of a beachball!" I said

"Haha, looks like it!"

I looked at him in shock.

"THAT'S IT!"

"Oh crap!" He ran.

"You get back here!" I chased him very slowly

"Haha!" He ran in slow motion. "Noooooooooooooooo! yoooouuuuu'lllll nnneeeeeevvvvverrrrr gggggeeetttt mmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

"Ha. Ha. No funny!"

That day was very long! omigosh! Austin was mocking me all day.

That night around 1:00 I woke.

I sat up in bed.

"Austin. Wake up!"

"mmm *snore*"

"Oh god, not this again"

"mhm *snore*"

"AUSTIN! WAKE UP!" I screamed.

Austin jumped and fell outta bed.

"WHOA!" he hit the floor with a THUD "ow..."

"Austin!"

"What!?"

"I think...I think the baby's coming..."


	34. Chapter 34: little Babies & big Problems

**Ross: YOU GUYS ARE GONNA HATE RACHAEL!**

**Me: Ross! Shut up! -.-**

**Ross: Sorry!**

**Me: Whatever. I don't own anything except 2 new charactars and the nurses and doctors :) they have no name! LOL! read on.**

**Ross: SPOLIER ALERT! ALLY-**

**Me: *covers his mouth* WOuld you just shut your mouth before I make you! I could just kiss you.**

**Ross: *smiles* **

**Me: -.- dork!**

**Ross: You know you love me! **

**Me: True...**

**Ross: haha! *kisses cheek***

**Me: Ross, not infront of the audience! ;)**

**Ross: Riiiiiighhhht!**

**Me: haha! you're adorkable.**

**Ross: I know! ^.^**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Just read the story before he gets...IDEAS **

* * *

"I think...I think the baby's coming..."

* * *

Austin's eyes got wide. He jumped up and started packing a bag.

"Ally, you're a week early!"

"Austin, I'm having twins! I'm gonna be early!"

Austin pointed ((not with the bad finger! XD)) and continues packing.

When he finished he helped me down the stairs.

a Contraction hit...and well..I kinda punched him in the face.

"Oh god, Austin, I'm sorry!"

He was holding his nose.

"It's fine! I'll just have a broken nose!"

"I'm really sor-AHhh! get me to the hospital!" I screamed at him.

"Okay, okay!" He took me to the car. When we arrived at the hospital they took me straight the the Delivery room.

Trish and Dez came into the room.

"Hey, Ally" Tirsh said when she entered the room

I smiled at Trish

"ALLY!" Dez screamed when he came in.

"G'AHHHHHHHH-AHHH!" I screamed from a contraction.

"Omigosh! did I scare you!?" He asked.

"No, Dez, it's a contractio-ahhhh my god!" I screamed.

A nurse came in.

"Okay! You're at 9 inches"

"AGRRGAHHHH" I said, sqeezing Austin's hand.

Austin smiled.

"Austin, Stop smiling" I yelled at him through my teeth.

"Sorry"

"Get these things outta me!" I yelled at the nurse.

"We're about to go ahead and do that now! just one more inch then you'll be ready!" She said.

"Can't you do better!" I yelled.

"Ally, hon. Calm down"

"Oh, Shut up, Austin!" I said, smacking him on the arm.

"Ow!" he squeaked.

"Good!" I said. Austin pouted and crossed his arms.

"You're mean!" He said, whipping away a stray tear.

"Oh you are not _actually _crying are you?!" I asked in frustration.

"No!" he whinned, whipping away more tears.

"You are _such_ a _baby!_" I yelled at him.

"But I'm your baby?" He asked.

I glared at him. He looked away. I squeezed his hand tighter and cried.

Austin stroked my hair.

"It's okay, sweetie." He said.

"Oh, Like you would know! Do you wanna trade places!"

"Ally, I was just- never mind."

"Good! Now you're gonna be quiet!" I said.

The nurse walked back into the run. I didn't even see her leave.

"Okay, she's ready to deliver the babies." She said.

"THANK GOD!" I screamed.

"okay, Ally, I want you to push"

"okay" I did as told and sqeezed Austin's hand. He was also doing the same. Following me when I leaned forward so did he so I wasn't the only one doing this.

"Okay, I need another one! come on!" She said. I did it again.

"AAAHHHHH!" I screamed.

"You can do it, Ally!"

"Shut up, Austin!"

"Sorry"

"Okay, the baby's crowning! one more really big push" I did it again.

"Okay this should be the last one for this one. One more really strong push!"

The baby was out in after that. I fell back and whiped away the sweat on my forhead.

"Good job, Als." Austin said. I smiled at him and loosend up on his red-as-a-tomato hand.

"Thanks" I said. I listened to one of my little girls cries.

"Mr. Moon." A nurse said.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?"

A huge smile spread across Austin's face. He looked at me. I shooed him along.

"Yeah!" He said nodding his head like an idiot!

He jumped up and cut it.

"Okay, Ally. You ready for the next baby?" The nurse asked.

I sighed. "Yes, Ma'am. I'm ready!" I said.

I had the last baby...but...I didn't remember what happend. I woke up and looked around. I had lights on me. Austin looked terrified and he was in a nurse uniform. I looked around. then everything went black.


	35. 35: Meeting the twins & Terrified Austin

**Me: Omigosh! I haven't updated since last year! I am sooooo bad! :P**

**Ross: yes you are.**

**Me: Shut up, Ross**

**Ross: Why?**

**Me: Because! I don't know why...you just should.**

**Ross: Well! You're annoying!**

**Me: No! You're annoying!**

**Laura: not again...**

**Ross, me: What?**

**Raini: You two are arguing again.**

**Me and Ross: Are not!**

**Calum: Yes you are.**

**Ross and I look at each other.**

**Ross: We like to argue...**

**Me: Yeah! And we're just playing! Y'all know I love him! I love you all! ;)**

**Ross, Laura, Raini, Calum: Awwwwwwwww! *hugs me* **

**Me: Okay! Short one can't breathe!**

**Ross, Laura, Raini, Calum: Sorry! BUt you'll live.**

**Me: Room...getting...darker...**

**Ross: Maybe we should let her go.**

**Laura: Good idea.**

**Me: MWAHAHH! I'm evil! :D I AM LOKI'S DAUGHTER!**

**Ross, Laura, Raini, Calum: O.o**

**Me: Don't question! Okay! you guys can Read on! XD sorry!**

* * *

Austin's POV

"What's happening?" I asked, terrified.

"She's lost a lot of blood. We need you to please leave the room." I started panicking.

"What?! She's my wife! Let me stay with her!" I said.

"Sir, please go!"

"No!" I said. I was terrified. Tears streamed down my face. Was I going to loose my Allykat?

"someone please take, Mr. Moon out of the room please." A nurse walked me out.

I started pacing. Trish sat nervously, watching me. Dez sat beside her, holding their daughter.

"It'll be okay, buddy" Dez said.

"How do you know!?" I asked.

"Because! I don't know" He said.

"If anything happens to Ally! I wouldn't konw what to do! I can't take care of twins alone." I said. I ploped down on a chair and rubbed the tears outta my eyes.

Trish hugged me.

"We'll help if anything happens, Austin" She said.

"Thanks" A nurse opend the door.

"Mr. Austin Moon?" She asked.

Fear ran over me.

"Th-that's me..." I said, nervously.

"...come with me please." She said.

I looked at Trish and Dez. They waved me on.

I followed the nurse. We went into Ally's room. Their were two little babies in a crib (the kind the hospitals use)

"These are you and Mrs. Moon's daughters." She said. Tears came to my eyes. They had brown hair and my nose.

"They're gorgous. Just like their mommy!" I said. Then it hit me "Where's Ally?"

"She's in surgery" She said.

"Will she be okay?" I asked.

"Yes. She'll be fine" She smiled.

"Oh thank god!" I said. I looked at our daughters Avery and Alexa.

I leaned down to them.

"Hi, Avery and Alexa." I said sweetly. "Welcome to the world" I said. They opened their eyes and looked at me. They had hazel eyes like me. I knew my life was going to turn upside down with these two! But I'm ready for it. I smiled at my little girls. They smiled at me. They looked so much like Ally. One kinda looked like me. I wasn't sure which one was which yet...but I couldn't wait to decide with my Allykat.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! :D **


	36. Mix-ups & panicky Austin

**Me: Omigosh! I am soooooooo sorry it's taking me so long to update! I've been so busy with school and my horse riding intructors horse was put down on tuesday, I've been trying to get through that and school and what I'm gonna do with my pony now...so...yeah! I'm sorry! :( and I've had Writers Block. :PPP anyway. Desclaimer time!**

**Ross: Aw :( I'm sorry! but may me and Laura do the disclaimer.**

**Me: it's okay and, hey! team work! :) whooo! go for it!**

**Ross and Laura: Rachael doesn't own us, Austin & Ally or the story line of the show! she just owns the story line of this story :) **

**Me: *smiles* hehe! y'all are so good at this! *hugs Ross & Laura***

**Laura: thanks! **

**Ross: *smiles* haha! it's good to have you back on FanFiction! we missed you! right guys (readers) ;)**

**Me: :) I feel loved! haha! I love all the reviews! I just feel bad that I don't update as often! :P**

**Laura: It's okay! **

**Ross: yeah! School kinda slows that stuff down!**

**Laura: Exactly**

**Me: You guys always make me feel better! ^.^ now...1. 2. 3.!**

***Raini and calum walk in right on cue***

**Ross, Laura, Raini, Calum, Me: YOU' GUYS ROCK! read on! :)**

* * *

A few days later Ally was better and we took Avery & Alexa home. I took two weeks off work to help Ally out at home. It was hard taking care of twins! then 2 weeks later Ally decided she wanted to go on a Girls Night with Trish so I was stuck home with the girls.

Avery and Alexa needed their dipers changed so I put them down and got out their clothes without thinking, i changed their dipers and put them in identical clothes.

"Okay is that-uh oh.." I said. I looked at the girls who looked the same.

"uhhh...Dang it! You guys can't talk yet!" I said. I started to panick and picked up my phone and called Ally.

"What do you want, Austin?"

"Uhh...Ally, I kinda...might have...dressed the girls in the same clothes..." I trailed off.

"_Austin_!" Ally screatched. I sqinted my eyes shut and pulled the phone away from my ear. "You. Are. An. _Idiot_!"

"Sorry! please come home and help!" I begged her.

"Uhhh" I heard her making static noises "Austin, I can't...I'll...gotta go...talk to you later" She hung up. I held the phone away and stared at the phone.

"Ahhhh!" I yelled. I put the phone down and looked closely at the girls.

"okay! Which one of you is Avery and which one is Alexa?" I looked closely at their facial features. One of them had my lips and one had Ally's. Alexa had Ally's and Avery had mine.

Ally's POV

Trish droped me off at home. I got out of her car.

"Thanks for takin' me home, Trish!" I said. "Tonight was fun! we should do this more often. Now, I better go inside and relieve Austin from the girls." Trish laughed. I walked inside and found the house _trashed_! Austin stood in the corner. His hair messier than usual, he looked like a mad man!

"Austin!" I said "what _happend _in here?" I asked taking in the messy room.

Austin ran up to me. He feel to his knees, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Ally!" He yelled "Thank goodness you're here! I am _so_ sorry! I trashed the house! I dressed the twins in the same clothes! I'm an _idiot_! I'm a horrible father!" He cried out.

"No, No you're not." I said, sitting on my knees so I could look him in the eye. "It was a mistake. You're not a horrible father. You're new to it. It's okay." I put my arms around him and held him close. I had one hand on the back of his head. He was shaking. I knew the poor thing felt horrible for getting the girls mixed up. He was crying a little bit.

"It's okay, Austin" I reasured him. He looked up at me.

"Will you help me?" He asked. I nodded. We got up and walked over to the girls. I helped him tell who was who. I took care of the girls for the rest of the evening. I put the girls in their crib for the night. I walked downstairs and found Austin asleep on the sofa. His blonde hair had fallen infront of his eyes. I smiled at him. He looked adorable. Me wanting to save that sight, took a picture of him. He groaned because of the flash. I walked to his side and shook his shoulder slightly.

"What?" He grumbled.

"Come on, sleepy head" I said. "It's bed time"

He slowly got up and slowly wandered up the stairs. He crawled in the bed and imidetly feel asleep. I layed beside him and kissed him good night. He smiled and that made me smile. And soon we were all asleep.

* * *

**I really am sorry! :P hope this cute chapter makes up for it! and to all the people who posted bad reviews on my story. THANKS! I really enjoyed the laugh! ^.^ xD haha! until next time...**


	37. The end! (epic chapter name, I know ) )

**okay! SO sorry this is such a short capter. I am going to make a sequel to this story though! :) Disclaimer time!**

**Me: okay...Calum, Raini, Ross, Laura...how about all of you do the disclaimer?**

**Ross: okay!**

**Ross, Laura, Raini, Calum: Rachael doesn't own anything. She just owns the charactars Avery & Alexa! :) Hope you guys will read the sequel!**

**Me: One more thing. The sequel will be up after I finish "Teenage Drama & Complications" so... yeah. I found out I can't do more than 1 story at a time! haha! so. yeah :) Hope you guys like my up-coming stories! ^.^ You can also see my Auslly video I made on YouTube "R5AusllyLover" is my Youtube name. The video is "Auslly Save My Heart" You can find it easy by typing in my youtube name! ^.^ Thanks!**

* * *

The next morning we woke up to a, not very pleasent awakening. Avery started crying at about five-thirty and then Alexa followed at six-thirty.

Austin groaned at the sound of his daughters cry.

"Ally..." He groaned.

"Austin" I said.

"Go get, the girls." he said into his pillow.

"fine" I got up and got the girls.

"Alrighty! why are you two cryin'" I asked them. "let's see, who needs a diper change" I layed them on the changing table, "looks like Avery needs a diper change." Avery smiled. She had the same mouth as her dad. I know that sounds weird but it's true. Avery's hair was starting to turn blonde like Austin's. I changed Avery's diper. I put her back in the crib. And then changed Alexa's diper. I woke up Austin and we fed the kids.

"Ally, Do you think we're ready?" Ally asked.

"Of course we can, Ally. I know we can. These girls are going to turn our world upside down...but I'm ready for it. What about you?"

Ally smiled. "I totally am."

* * *

**So that's the end of this story! :D Hope you guys liked it and, hey. My longest running story look at that! haha! Hope you guys liked it and my other Auslly stories so...yeah! please review and tell me what you thought of the whole story! thank you! :D and yeah...I know...this chapter is really short! :P**


End file.
